Julie Potter: First Year
by 101dragon
Summary: Ever since twins, Harry and Julie, were reunited and learned of the wizarding world, they couldn't wait to start Hogwarts. Now they're finally going and with familiars, Marauders, and, of course, pokemon, who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note. **

**Dislaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**I'd suggest reading Julie Potter: Pokémon Trainer and Witch before you read this.**

**Ok so this begins Julie and Harry's first year! The first chapter will be told in the point of view of Julie. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end!**

Chapter 1

I woke up at five o'clock thanks to my Charmander climbing over me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I asked her.

"What is it, Blaze?"

Blaze motioned for me to follow her and the next thing I knew, Blaze was leading me into the kitchen. That was when I saw the two owls with letters attached to their legs. I grinned, because I had a pretty good idea what they were, and took both of the letters of their legs.

I read who one of the letters was addressed to and I tore into the envelope. I read the letter over quickly and I smiled. I was going to Hogwarts!

I decided that I would play a prank on Harry and Uncle Severus just for the fun of it. I hid the letters in the small pouch on my belt and then I took out two different drinks that I could make.

"What do you think, Blaze? Coffee or tea?" I asked her, holding the bags for her to see. Blaze pointed at the coffee bag and I grinned as I started making some.

Half an hour later, I was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and eating a piece of toast while Blaze ate some pokemon food. I heard someone running down the stairs and smiled when I saw Uncle Severus and Harry looking like they thought their was a robber in our house. Uncle Severus had his wand raised while Harry had Fang's pokeball in a ready position.

"Morning, Harry, morning, Uncle Severus." I said smiling.

"What are doing up so early?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well Blaze woke me up to get some letters that a couple of owls had brought." I replied hiding my smirk.

"Really? Where are they?" Uncle Severus asked.

"Here's the thing, I read my letter and Blaze and I got so excited that she burnt both mine and the one for Harry." I said still trying to hide my smirk.

"What! But those letters were important! How could you let Blaze do that!" Uncle Severus ranted waving his fist while Harry stared at me in shock.

"I wasn't really paying attention to the letters after I read mine, and Blaze didn't mean to let out an ember attack." I said pretending to be defensive.

"But still you should have made sure they were out of the way of Blaze's ember!" Uncle Severus said sounding mad. That's when Harry said. "You're playing a trick on us, aren't you?"

"Harry! You're no fun!" I pouted as I pulled both of the letters out of my pouch.

"Julie! You don't play tricks like that on us! I thought that you had really burnt the letters." Uncle Severus chastised me.

"You really think that I'd let Blaze burn those letters, for shame!" I said defensively before adding. "Anyway, have either of you seen Rocco? I haven't seen him this morning."

_"Julie! I met some shadow wolves. They were really nice." _I heard Rocco say before he jumped and landed on my lap.

"You met some shadow wolves?" I asked surprised before asking him. "Is that why I haven't seen you this morning?"

_"Well... I met him and we talked for a while and then he invited me to come meet his pack and I went and met them." _Rocco replied sheepishly. _"They were really nice and asked me if I would like to join their pack."_

"And what did you say?" I asked, getting interested.

_"I told them that I had to get back to you as you are my familiar." _Rocco replied before asking. _"You didn't think I would tell them that I would join them, did you?"_

_ "No, Rocco, but I can never know with you."_ I teased him.

_"Hey!" _Rocco complained but I shushed him before asking him. _"Did you go hunting while you were out?"_

_ "Of course I went hunting, what do you take me for?" _Rocco replied.

_"No need to get defensive, it was just a simple question." _I told him before asking Uncle Severus. "So, when are we going to go get our school supplies."

"Just as soon as you two write your response letters and get your pouch with all the money that you two took out last month." Uncle Severus said.

"Harry already spent all of his on books." I pointed out before adding thoughtfully. "At least he bought all of our textbooks. And by all, I mean he bought me mine as well, and you told us what those books were back in March!"

"I like books." Harry said defensively.

"And that's why I think that you will get into Ravenclaw." I said firmly.

"That's why everybody thinks that he'll get into Ravenclaw." Uncle Severus corrected.

"I wonder what you guys would say if I got into a house other than Ravenclaw." Harry mused.

"I would say 'That Sorting Hat must be crazy! You're a natural born Ravenclaw!'" I told him and the three of us started laughing. After a while, I finished my breakfast, and Harry and I went to write our response letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**Ok this chapter will be told in the point of view of both Harry and Julie. Oh and We'll be introducing three new(two have been in the books) characters in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to REVIEW at the end. **

Chapter 2

_Harry's POV_

"Ok, Harry, you go get the parchment and quills, Uncle Severus, you go get our potion supplies, and I'll go get whatever else we need except for the robes and wands." Julie said as if she planned this all out.

"Julie, you do know that you can't boss me around?" Uncle Severus asked.

"You were going to go get some potion supplies for yourself anyway, the least you could do is get ours while you're there." Julie said before skipping off.

"My sister is weird." I muttered and Hedwig hissed in agreement.

"I'll go take care of the potion supplies, I might as well considering the only other one who would set foot in a potion ingredient shop would be Potions." Uncle Severus said before asking me. "Are you sure you won't trade him?"

"Uncle Severus, you know I wouldn't trade Potions for anything." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, Espurr is better anyway." Uncle Severus huffed and I rolled my eyes at him. My uncle could be so childish sometimes.

"Keep telling yourself that, Uncle." I said snickering.

"Just go and get your stuff." Uncle Severus said before walking off to a nearby shop.

_"Come on, Harry, let's go get your supplies." _Hedwig hissed from my sleeve. I nodded and then I headed off to get the supplies that Julie had told me to.

When I got to the shop, I almost ran into someone. He was about my age and was carrying a lot of parchment. He almost looked familiar.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright." The boy said before introducing himself. "I'm Perry Riddle."

"Nice to meet you, Perry... hey haven't I met you before?" I asked because I remembered that name.

"Uh, no, don't think- wait a minute, didn't I battle you in Cerulean City?" Perry asked looking shocked.

"Now I remember, you were the person who helped me find Julie." I said hitting myself on the head. How could I forget that? On second thought, how was he even here?

"How are you in this world?" Perry asked. "My dad was a wizard and my mom a pokemon trainer but I didn't think there was anyone else like that."

"My uncle and my mom are pokemon trainers and magic while my dad was just a wizard." I replied before asking. "Do you have a pokemon guardian like I do?"

"Yeah Giratina is my guardian." Perry replied before asking. "What about you?"

"My guardian is Dialga and my sister Julie's guardian is Palkia." I replied smiling.

"So that's why Giratina hasn't seen either of them!" Perry exclaimed. "You should probably tell them to contact him because he's been trying to get in touch with them for years."

"I'll do that." I told him before saying. "Anyway, I have to go get my supplies. Julie will kill me if I don't."

"So I guess I'll probably see you at Hogwarts?" Perry asked. I gave him a nod before we both parted ways.

* * *

_Julie's POV_

I was just leaving a shop that sold cauldrons when I accidently knocked into someone. We both fell to the ground and a book fell out of his hands.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." I apoligized to the boy as I stood up and dusted myself off. I picked up his book and handed it to him.

"It's alright, it's not like you meant to." The boy said before sticking his hand out and saying. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Julie." I introduced myself, shaking his hand. Suddenly, a thought occured to me. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be in Slytherin, like the rest of my family." Draco said proudly before asking. "What about you?"

"I'll either be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, I haven't decided yet." I replied thoughtfully.

"Why not? Slytherin is the best!" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I know that my best friend is going to be in Ravenclaw and I kind of want to go to the same house as him." I explained. "But my uncle was in Slytherin so I kind of want to go there as well."

"Well I hope you pick Slytherin." Draco said before saying. "I'd better go and get my stuff, I'll be seeing you, Julie!"

"See you, Draco!" I said and then he walked off. I smiled and then I went to go buy a telescope.

When I reached the shop that sold telescopes, I went inside and for the second time that day, I knocked into someone and we both fell down.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apoligized to him.

"N-no, it's alright, it was my fault." The boy said stuttering a little bit.

"No, it was definetly mine. Seriously, this is the second time today that I've ran into somebody." I said taking full responsibility before introducing myself. "I'm Julie."

"Neville Longbottom." He introduced himself before asking. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I can't wait." I replied smiling. Neville seemed like a nice kid.

"I can't wait to go either." Neville said smiling a little before asking. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin." I replied and Neville stiffened in shock. He started to say something but I cut him off saying. "There is nothing wrong with Slytherin. A lot of good people come from Slytherin, even if you don't hear about them that often."

"But-" Neville started to say but I cut him off again and said. "My uncle was in Slytherin and he's one of the nicest people I know. Just because a few people in Slytherin went bad doesn't mean that all of them are bad. That's stereotyping and I don't appreciate it."

"Sorry. It's just that I've heard so many bad things about Slytherin that I never even thought about the good people that came out of it." Neville said sheepishly.

"That's ok. A lot of people make that mistake. Like some people think that no bad can come out of Gryffindor when I've heard of quite a few people who could prove that theory wrong." I said giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Neville said before he seemed to realize something and said. "I have to go, Gram is probably waiting for me."

"See you Neville." I told him before he left and I went to get my things.

When I had gotten everything, I met up with Harry at Ollivanders wand shop.

"Hey Harry, did you get everything?" I asked him.

"Yeah and you won't believe who I met." Harry said seeming rather excited.

"Who'd you meet?" I asked curiously.

"Well did you ever meet a guy named Perry?" Harry asked and I nodded, remembering a battle with a boy named Perry. Harry then continued. "Well it turns out that he's a wizard and a pokemon trainer too."

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, he even has a guardian like we do." Harry said his excitement sounding in his voice. "And what's more, is that he's going to Hogwarts too!"

"That's awesome. I can't wait to have another battle with him." I said excitedly before asking him. "Is he stronger than he was before?"

"Probably. Anyway we should get our wands and then go." Harry said and the two of us went inside the store.

It was mostly bare of anything except a chair and thousands of narrow boxes.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice said and Harry and I both jumped. An old man was standing in front of us, his eyes bright in the gloomy shop.

"Hi, are you Mr. Ollivander?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry and Julie Potter." Mr. Ollivander replied before asking. "I'll start with Mr. Potter, what is your wand arm?"

"Right arm." Harry replied and Mr. Ollivander started measuring him. Well rather, the tape measure started measuring Harry by itself. Finally Mr. Ollivander said. "That will do. Now Mr. Potter try this wand, Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches and flexible. Give it a wave."

Harry waved it once and Mr. Ollivander took it back. This continued until finally Mr. Ollivander gave Harry a wand that was made out of Maple and dragon heartstring, eight inches long. As soon as Harry waved it, blue and green sparks came out of the end of it.

"Very good, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said smiling before turning to me. "Now it's your turn, Ms. Potter."

This went on in the same manner as Harry's had. It took a while before Mr. Ollivander found a wand that was eight and a half inches long and was made out of Ebony and unicorn hair. This was one that Harry had passed by but when I tried it, red and silver sparks came out of the end of it.

"That's very good, Ms. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said smiling again, this time at me.

We paid him for our wands and a couple wand holsters and left his shop, each of feeling equally satisfied with our wands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**Anyways this chapter will be told in the viewpoint of Harry. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to Review at the End.**

Chapter 3

Today was the day! The day that Julie and I would finally go to Hogwarts. I was so excited that I thought that I would burst. That is, until I got doused with water by my dear partner, Aqua.

You see as soon as I woke up, I jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. Unfortunately, for me, I woke all of my pokemon up in the process. Fang later said that if Aqua hadn't stopped him, he would have hit me with a poison tail, which would have hurt even more than a water gun. Anyway, Aqua sprayed me in the face since I had woken all five of them up rather rudely. After that, my excitement died down. On the bright side though, I hadn't woke up Hedwig and that would have been very bad.

As soon as I had changed out of my now wet clothes, I called all of my pokemon back into their pokeballs and walked downstairs to find Julie trying to find Hallows.

"Harry! Have you seen Hallows? I need to give him a bath before we leave." Julie asked me.

"No but-" I started to say but then I noticed something on the kitchen table. "What in the world..."

I walked over to the table and looked at the strange cylinder cases on top of it. There were notes attach to both of them and I read one of them.

_To Harry, from Aunt Sam, Aunt Amanda, Uncle Severus, Dialga, and a helpful Breeder. We hope you like it!_

"Ooh! I know what these are!" Julie exclaimed looking really excited.

"What are they?" I asked curiously.

"They're pokemon eggs, quick press the button on the outside!" Julie replied smiling as she pressed a green button on hers. I did the same with mine and black screen that seemed to be on the case disappeared and in it's place was clear glass. The pokemon egg was sitting on a small pedestal on the inside of the case.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"Yeah wow." Julie agreed before saying excitedly. "This means we'll probably both have a new pokemon by Thanksgiving- hey Harry wait a second, I have to go do something."

Julie then ran upstairs and I could hear her rapping on a door, and talking to Uncle Severus for a few minutes before she ran back downstairs and picked up the case that was holding her egg. Then she ran out to the backyard.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she ran.

"To let them know about the egg!" Julie called back.

"I might as well go to." I said to myself before grabbing my egg and following Julie.

When we got to the backyard, we each called out all of our pokemon.

"Ok everybody! Harry and I have some exciting news to share with all of you!" Julie said excitedly.

_"Really? What is it! What is it!" _Potions asked excitedly.

I smiled at the little pokemon and then I set the egg case gently on the ground and pressed the green button. All five of my pokemon stared at the egg in awe.

_-Harry, since when do you have a pokemon egg?- _Fang asked suspiciously.

"It was a gift from a few people. Anyway, I assume that all five of you know what this means?" I said smiling.

_"Yes! I finally won't be the youngest!" _Potions celebrated.

"Uh Potions? I thought that you said that you were older than Mist?" I asked him.

_-He lied. Mist is the third oldest with Espie being the second- _Fang replied before adding. _-Though actually, Aqua is the youngest. Potions is older than him by two weeks-_

"So either way, Potions, you aren't the youngest." I told him.

_"Why do you always ruin my fun?" _Potions pouted.

"Ok, who else thinks that Potions has gone crazy?" I asked raising my hand.

_-He's a Ralts who is obsessed with potions, he has always been crazy- _Fang said, making the rest of my pokemon plus myself laugh while Potions pouted again.

"Anyway, it's almost time for us to go, which means back into the pokeballs you go." I told them and while some of them pouted, they went in without a fight. I turned to Julie only to see her walking back to the house. "Julie! Why are you always rushing?"

"Because I need to put the egg in my enlarged backpack." Julie called back over her shoulder. After a minute, she added. "Also, Drifblim is right behind you and I think he started a fire."

"What do you-" I started to ask and then I turned and saw the fire on the training field. "UNCLE SEVERUS! WE NEED THE FIRE FIGHTER CREW! AGAIN!"

Uncle Severus came out of the house and as soon as he saw the fire, he sent out his Empoleon and ordered him to use hydro pump. I was relieved to see my uncle's water type. Though I may not have liked Empoleon that much at first (long story), he was pretty handy when it came to putting out fires.

After the fire was put out, Uncle Severus returned Empoleon and turned to Drifblim.

"Drifblim, what have I told you about starting fires?" Uncle Severus demanded of the ghost/flying type. Drifblim hung his head and Uncle Severus sighed, clearly exasperated, as he turned to me and said. "Between your sister, her pokemon, and Drifblim, I don't know how I'm going to survive this year."

"Relax, Uncle, if she gets to be too much of a burden, I'll call in Aunt Samantha. She'll set Julie straight before she pulls a life threatening prank." I told him and he sighed with relief. That is, until I added. "Though she may recruit sidekicks this year-"

"Oh no, I just thought of another pair of twins that I know who are big prankers." Uncle Severus said paling. "Please don't let her get involved with Fred and George Weasley. The school will be in Chaos by the end of the first day and I just know that I'll be getting a howler."

"I can make no go guarantees, Uncle Severus, besides, hopefully someone will keep her in line." I replied smiling at his obvious distress.

"Ok, tell Twister and Fang to keep an eye on her so that I won't have to worry about her blowing something up." Uncle Severus said, his voice a whole octave higher than usual.

"Will do!" I saluted him before saying. "By the way, thank you so much for the egg."

"Think of it as a late birthday present." Uncle Severus waved off my thanks. "Besides, every trainer needs to take care of a baby pokemon sooner or later."

"When did you take care of your first baby pokemon?" I asked curiously.

"I think... yeah it was definitely Serperior." Uncle Severus said smiling. "She's definitely the best pokemon I've raised from an egg, maybe not the absolute best out of all the pokemon I've ever trained, but she still wonderful."

I saw the sad smile on his face and I knew he was thinking about his deceased Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur had been his first pokemon and he had loved him very much until the poor starter was killed. Now Uncle Severus's partner was his Serperior and while she wasn't Bulbasaur, she was his partner and she was very special to him.

Then I remembered something bad.

"Uncle Severus, if we're both out here and if all the pokemon are in their pokeballs, who is watching Julie?" I asked him and both of us paled. We both rushed into the house... to see Julie drinking coffee.

"What?... oh you two thought I would blow up the house again, didn't you?" Julie asked and, after receiving a nod from Uncle Severus and I, she said. "I didn't have time to set up another bomb and make coffee. Coffee wins every time people, you should know that."

"What is it with her obsession with coffee?" I muttered to myself.

_-She's a crazy person who loves coffee and pranking. I don't think we should question her- _Hedwig said from her place wound around my wrist.

"Hedwig is correct in that standard, anyone who wishes to be hit with a mallet if they question it." Julie said making Uncle Severus and I do an anime sweatdrop.

After a moment, I sat down at the table and asked her.

"So, were you able to give Hallows a bath?"

"Well after Twister said that electrical shocks while dripping with water are more painful, I decided against it for my own safety." Julie replied before adding. "Also I couldn't find any rubber gloves so I would rather be alive and not give him a bath then dead and have given him a bath."

"Smart choice." I commented.

"Also, I realized that I didn't have time to give him a bath and still make coffee." Julie said sipping her coffee. Then suddenly she asked. "Uncle Severus, is there coffee at Hogwarts? Cause if there isn't, either I'm going to sneak my whole supply of coffee in or I'm going to send a howler. No coffee would be horrible."

"I'll check and see but just in case, pack your supply so that I won't have to worry about anyone complaining." Uncle Severus replied looking a little nervous at the prospect of Julie sending a howler.

"Ok!" Julie said before picking up her coffee and skipping away to her bedroom.

"I think coffee makes her act like a little kid." Uncle Severus commented.

"No, her pokemon make her act like a little kid, the coffee just adds onto it." I corrected him before I remembered something. "That reminds me, I have to go get my bag and put the egg into it for now. Also, checking on Julie would be a good idea."

"You're right about that." Uncle Severus said.

"And by the way, happy birthday." I said smiling at the partial shock on his face.

"Now who told you it was my birthday?" He asked.

"Aunt Samantha, Aunt Amanda, and Serperior mentioned it a few times to Julie and me." I replied before adding. "That reminds me of something else, give me a moment."

I ran upstairs, leaving him looking bewildered, and quickly picked up my backpack. I gently put the egg inside the main pocket before opening up one of the side pockets. I pulled out a box, neatly wrapped in green and silver wrapping paper. I checked the tag to make sure that it had that it was from both Julie and myself before slinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking back downstairs. Uncle Severus looked shocked when I handed him the present.

"What's this?" He asked in complete surprise.

"Just a present that Julie and I got you. Julie picked it out and I wrapped it." I said smiling at his shock. "I think that Julie would have wished you a happy birthday first but she's... well she's Julie. There is no other way to put it."

"Your sister is strange." Uncle Severus agreed before opening the present. When he did, he looked both delighted and shocked. "How on earth..."

"Julie didn't tell me how she got it... or where for that matter. She might have asked Palkia to help her." I shrugged.

"I'm surprised that she got this, usually you can't find them anywhere and have to go to some very shady places to get them." Uncle Severus said shaking his head.

"Ok, that's just strange. Julie isn't shady, she's more of a coffee obsessed, mallet-wielding prankster." I said. Uncle Severus started to ask a question, but I interrupted him, saying. "Don't ask about the mallet-wielding thing. Just know that she keeps one with her at all times ever since April."

"Um... why?" Uncle Severus asked.

"To hit friends who annoy her." I replied simply, before adding. "And to hit whoever tries to take her mallet, or bag, or pokemon, and in one case, a cup of coffee."

"She likes to hit people, doesn't she?" Uncle Severus asked.

"Mostly only me and Taylor." I replied before I heard Julie yelling. "If we don't get going soon then we're going to be late! Come on you two!"

Then I saw her at the front door.

"How did you get there so fast?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Julie replied before noticing the present in Uncle Severus's hands and asking. "So did you like the pressie, Uncle Severus?"

"Pressie?" He asked curiously.

"The present, Uncle, the present." Julie replied before asking. "So did you like it? Did you? Did you?"

"Yes I did." Uncle Severus replied before asking. "Are you hyper or something?"

"I had three extra cups of coffee with chocolate in them." Julie said before clapping her hands together and saying. "Come on, out the door, we're not apparating there and I want to get there in good time. Also, I already have a cab waiting and have put our trunks in there so lets go people."

"Ok, ok." I said before both Uncle Severus and I followed her out to the waiting cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**I've set up a poll for what pokemon should come out of Harry's egg so if any of you viewers want to vote on what pokemon it should be, go right ahead. **

**Anyway, for this chapter it will be Julie's point of view. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end.**

Chapter 4

When we got to Platform 9 and three quarters, Uncle Severus quickly left (we were trying to keep the fact that he was our uncle a secret) and I ran ahead of Harry while dragging my trunk.

I had a little trouble getting my trunk onto the train. And then two red heads came up smiling.

"Hello! Would you like some help?" One of them asked before the other said. "Cause my twin brother George and I would be delighted to help."

I narrowed my eyes and said switching their names.

"Well Fred and George, I'd be delighted to have your help."

"Aww, how did you know?" They asked simultaneously.

"Well I am a twin myself. We may be fraternal, but because of my brother, I know when twins are trying to play tricks on me." I replied smirking, the twins' mouths dropped and they started to say something but I interrupted them, saying. "You're not the only twins in the world, boys, or the only pranksters."

Their eyes widened and Fred asked.

"Did you say pranksters?"

"We, my dear, are no pranksters." George continued.

"We are merely the entertainers, we put on a show." Fred finished.

"So in other words pranksters?" I asked before adding. "No need to worry, pranking is something that most twins are accustomed to. Other than my brother, the little bookworm, I've never met a twin that wasn't."

"You mean that you're a prankster?" Fred asked and then both of the twins paled and tried to drop the trunk, which was impossible because of the potion I had poured over it.

"Yep, and I figured someone would try and help me." I replied smiling at their attempts to drop the trunk. Finally I pulled a potion bottle out of my backpack and handed it to them. "Try not to use it all, I have other pranks in mind."

Once the twins had gotten their hands free, George handed the potion bottle back and said.

"You are a very sneaky girl."

"No, I just drank a lot of coffee this morning and have been looking for someone to prank." I replied before adding. "Oh by the way, have either of you seen, or pranked, a boy by the name of Perry Riddle. My brother and I have to meet up with him."

"Sorry, but we haven't-"

"-but if we do, we'll be sure to-"

"-send him your way." The twins replied.

"Man, I wish Harry was here. Then I could do the same." I groaned before I noticed my brother behind the twins. "Hey Harry! Come on, we have to do the switching voice thing."

"Do I-"

"-really have to?" I finished for him before adding. "Yes, yes you must."

"Fine, so I assume the reason your doing this is because these two are twins as well and were doing the gimmick?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes, this is Fred and George." I replied before adding. "They're pranksters and yet they fell for my prank."

"Julie, what did Aunt Samantha and Uncle Sev tell you about pranking on the first day?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"They won't know unless you tell them." I said paling a little bit.

"And if I do?" Harry asked.

I took my mallet out of my bag and hit it against the palm of my hand. The twins looked slightly intimidated but not as much as Harry.

"Fine, I won't tell them. Just don't hit me with your mallet." Harry said, all the color drained from his face.

I huffed and put my mallet away. Fred turned to Harry and asked.

"Does she do that a lot?"

"To me, yes, to others, not that much." Harry replied before adding. "She always carries a mallet though."

"So in other words-"

"-she's a downright scary prankster?" The twins asked.

"She's a downright scary prankster when she is hopped up on coffee." Harry corrected before adding. "When she's not hopped up on coffee, she's actually pretty nice."

"Yeah, unless someone woke me up from a nap." I said adding onto the conversation. "The last time someone did that-

"You would've hit him with your mallet if he wasn't your familiar." Harry cut in before asking. "Speaking of which, where exactly is Rocco?"

"He's exploring, I think he's on top of the train." I replied.

"Wait, who's on top of the train?" George asked.

"My familiar, Rocco, don't worry, he's perfectly safe." I said frowning as I heard a loud yelp. "Ok, maybe not so safe. Harry, watch my stuff while I go check on that rascal."

I didn't wait for his reply, instead I went ahead and ran over to where I had heard the yelp. After a few minutes, I found a familiar boy helping Rocco off the side of the tracks.

"Rocco!" I cried rushing up.

"Is this little guy yours?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks for helping him, Neville." I said as I took Rocco from his arms. "Rocco, be more careful next time."

_"A big bird scared me!" _Rocco said defensively, which made me roll my eyes at him.

"Is he your familiar?" Neville asked tentatively.

"Yeah, he claims to be fearsome but he was scared by a bird." I said smiling while Rocco growled at me in annoyance. "Shush, you, it's true."

Suddenly, Neville's eyes widened and he asked.

"Is that a shadow wolf?"

"Yes, but he's harmless as a dog or cat." I replied before adding. "Besides, my brother's familiar is more dangerous than Rocco."

"What is it? A basilisk or something?" Neville asked with a nervous laugh.

"Actually, his familiar is an albino basilisk." I said and Neville paled extremely.

"Did I make a wrong decision with talking to you?" Neville muttered and, even though I don't think he was talking to me, I said smirking. "Well it's too late now. Come on, Neville, you have to meet my brother."

"I'm not sure I want to..." Neville began but I cut him off saying. "Nonsense, come on, Harry's the most Ravenclaw like boy I've ever met."

"If you insist..." Neville said before I dragged him away. When I dragged him over to where Harry and the twins had been, they weren't there but Draco was.

"Hey Draco!" I greeted him, much to Neville's surprise.

"Hello Julie, what are you doing with this blood traitor?" Draco asked gesturing to Neville.

"_Excuse me_? Call him that again, Draco, and you'll lose your only chance at being friends with me." I growled before adding. "In my rulebook there is no judging, no thinking that you're superior to anyone else and no biased opinions. What we are depends on how well we act and on how well we do in life. Not on our blood or who our parents are."

Both of them stared at me in shock. I smirked at them and said.

"I've learned a few things from my Ravenclaw of a brother."

"I don't recall you mentioning a brother." Draco said after a minute.

"I did however mention my best friend which just happens to be my twin brother, Harry." I replied before skipping ahead and saying. "Come on, Neville, we have to go find Harry... oh wait a minute, Draco, you should come with us!"

"What?" Neville and Draco both asked.

"I need to make some friends this year and so far you two are some of the only ones I have made. So come on, the sooner you become friends with me, the less likely you'll be hit with a mallet." I said cheerfully, making them look both intimidated and bewildered, before I dragged them into the train.

When we had finally found the cart that Harry was in, I had made friends with a girl by the name of Susan Bones. She was really nice and after I explained my views, she didn't harbor the same distaste for Slytherins as she had before. Anyway, as soon as we had found Harry's cabin, I walked in and asked Harry.

"I thought you were watching my trunk?"

"And I thought you were only going to get Rocco." Harry retorted and I smiled brightly at my brother. Then he added. "Your trunk is in the corner with mine."

"Thanks, Harry." I told him before asking. "Now who are your friends as I only recognize one of them?"

"This is Hannah Abbott and Daphne Greengrass, you already know Perry." Harry replied smiling. I sat down next to him while Neville, Draco, and Susan also took a seat and I introduced them before turning to Perry.

"Nice to see you again, Perry, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" I said smirking at him.

"More than a year." Perry confirmed it before adding. "You won't beat me next time."

"You wish, Perry." I laughed.

"What are they talking about?" Neville asked Harry.

"They compete against each other. Last time Julie beat Perry so naturally he's trying to even the score. " Harry replied and I was glad that he had not even hinted at the pokemon.

"Naturally, you're not going to beat me this time, Julie, I've been training." Perry said smirking.

"And so have I, which means you'll lose again." I said countering with my own smirk.

"Fat chance, you're going down, Jules." Perry said and Harry instantly paled.

"Uh Perry, I know you haven't seen her in a while, but unless you want to deal with the ultimate pranking master at work, I suggest never calling her Jules again." Harry said still looking pale.

"Ultimate pranking master?" Everyone in the car asked.

"Is it that hard to believe that I'm a prankster? Especially since my brother is absolutely no fun." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I'm fun!" Harry objected.

"I have to drag you into a competition so that I can get a semi-decent work out and when we're done you always go back to your books! You won't even help me with my pranks!" I pointed out and he blushed. I put an arm around my brother and said. "But other than that, you're alright, for a bookworm."

"Hey-" Harry started to complain again but a red head walked into the car.

"Have any of you seen Harry Potter or Julie Potter?" The red head asked rather rudely.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"Well _Malfoy_," The boy spat like it was the worst insult in the world. "Harry is my best mate."

Harry and I looked at each other before Harry said.

"Haven't seen him, you should check down the hall or something."

The red head snorted and left without another word.

"Wow that guy is so rude." Julie said before adding. "I hate him already."

"Not to mention, he's a liar. Everyone who has ever met me knows that Julie is my best friend." Harry snorted before asking. "Who was he anyway?"

"Ronald Weasley." Draco replied and I stared at him in shock when I recognized the last name.

"How on earth is that rude boy related to a couple of awesome twin pranksters? I mean seriously." I said in disbelief.

"Who are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"I met a couple of pranksters named Fred and George Weasley. They were much nicer than that boy and best of all, they fell for my prank. Harry never does that." I replied and then I said smiling. "I think it's finally time for me to pair up with someone in the name of pranking."

Everyone in the car paled. Even though most of them didn't know me that well, some of them must have known the Weasley twins and considering that they were pranksters, it was not good to have a team up of pranksters. Even the people who grew up in a pureblood family probably knew that it wasn't good.

"Do not do a team up, Julie, you're bad enough already!" Harry complained.

"Too late, the second team up of my lifetime will begin very soon." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Wait which was your first?" Harry asked looking terrified.

"A kid stopped by the house one day and we teamed up to prank Ash. Best April Fools day ever." I said smiling.

"Who's Ash?" Daphne asked.

"One of her friends, he's a lot like her in every way except for her fondness of coffee and her prankster ways." Harry replied.

"Why would you like coffee? I tried it once and it was terrible." Hannah asked.

"It's an acquired taste. I find that it's better with chocolate, it makes the coffee taste better." Julie said before adding. "Which is almost impossible because nothing tastes better than coffee."

"You're officially insane." Hannah declared.

"Eh, not the first time I've heard that." I waved it off getting strange looks from everyone.

"Ok so one of our new friends is insane, the other is a bookworm, then there are you three which I'm not sure about... well I can say one thing about this year." Daphne said.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"This year is going to be crazy."

"Agreed." Everyone, including myself, said simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**The poll for what pokemon should come out of Harry's egg is still running! Please vote!****Also I need Marauder nicknames for the Potter twins, the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Neville, Draco, Hannah, Susan, Cedric Diggory, Daphne, and Perry Riddle.**** I know that is a lot of names but I can't think of any good ones for them.**

**Anyway, we're going to keep it on Julie's point of view for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end.**

Chapter 5

Before the train stopped and after I had gotten my robes on, I went on a quick search for Fred and George. I found them about to pull a prank on another student, and not wanting to let the good prank go to waste, I let them pull it before walking up to them.

"Hey Fred, hey George." I said cheerfully.

"Why if it isn't Julie, what brings you here?" They asked together.

"Well I came here to see if you two were interested in a pranksters' team up." I said gaining smirks out of the twins.

"Who do you want us to help you prank?" Fred asked.

"Earlier a rude boy came in, stating that Harry was his best friend when that is obviously not true. He also insulted one of my friends, if indiscreetly, so naturally I want to pull a prank on him." I explained.

"We're in, who is he?" George asked.

"Um, that's the part I'm not so sure that you'll agree with." I said nervously. "He just happens to be your little brother, Ronald."

The twins looked at each other and then they nodded and turned to me saying.

"We'd be delighted to help you with your revenge prank. We'll even convince some of our little... friends to help with it."

The friends thing sounded a little suspicious but I decided not to question it, instead I said.

"Awesome! Let the pranksters' team up commence."

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Ms. Potter." Fred said and, upon seeing my surprised look, George added. "Oh come on, what other twins are named Julie and Harry in the wizarding world?"

"Ok, I guess it's obvious." I gave in before saying. "So either of you have any really good pranks that we can sacrifice on your brother? If not, I have a few pranks that I wanted to pull on a couple of... let's just say, normally no one would ever even think of pranking them."

"Like Professor Snape?" Fred asked before George added. "He's the worst teacher ever."

"He's not so bad. He's just strict." I defended my uncle.

"You haven't even met the guy!" Fred pointed out.

"Actually, I have. He's actually quite pleasant." I said smiling.

The twins stared at me for a moment an then George asked.

"Did we team up with an insane prankster?"

"I'm obsessed with coffee and I carry a mallet around, did you think that I'm sane?" I said smirking before adding. "But really, Professor Snape isn't that bad."

"Ok, you're insane. At least, you're a prankster." George said and I thought I heard Fred muttering under his breath. "Maybe we can get Plusle and Minun to shock her into sanity."

I figured that I had heard wrong so I didn't say anything about it.

"Anyway, boys, I'd better get back to my brother and my new friends before I'm missed." I said after a minute. "Let's prank Ronald two weeks from now. By then he'll have forgotten all about the train and he won't be expecting me to work with you two. I'll help you set up the details and if I can... I might get out of my brother's more interesting friends to help out."

The twins shared a look and then they asked.

"What sort of friend?"

"Let's just say that my brother's and my own familiars aren't the only friends that we have." I replied trying very hard not to mention the word 'pokemon'.

The twins exchanged another look before Harry ran up and said.

"Julie, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Rocco's worried sick because he couldn't find you either!"

I paled before calling mentally to Rocco.

_"Rocco! I'm over this way!"_

A second later, I was nearly toppled over by Rocco. I could feel the poor shadow wolf's worry as well as his relief through our bond.

_"Never leave me again, Julie, I couldn't feel you for a moment."_ Rocco said licking my palm.

_"Sorry, Rocco, I'll make it up to you." _I said scratching him behind the ears. The wolf whimpered a bit and then he got off of me. I stood back up to see the shocked looks on Fred and George's faces.

"Oh sorry, boys, this is Rocco, my familiar." I introduced the shadow wolf.

"Your familiar is a shadow wolf?" George asked.

"Yeah but he's harmless... and adorable." I added the last part just to get a reaction from Rocco, which it did.

_"I'm not adorable." _Rocco growled.

"You are adorable, Rocco, admit it!" I said smirking.

_"No! I'm a fierce shadow wolf that could and might kill you." _Rocco growled again.

"Rocco, you're too much of a pup to even come close to doing that." I told him before feeling the train come to a stop. "Oh we're here! Finally!"

Harry and I started to leave the train excitedly but the other twins stopped us.

"Aren't you going to leave your backpacks here?"

"No, we don't trust anyone with our backpacks... oh wait a minute, I have a solution." I pulled a small vile out of my backpack and poured a little of it onto my backpack. It shrunk down to the size of a keychain. I tucked it inside my robes and then I shrunk Harry's backpack. When I finished, I said. "There no questions or concerns. Being a prankster can really pay off sometimes."

"Agreed." Fred and George said.

"Anyway, we'd better go, I'll see you two later." I said to the twins before Harry and I ran off the train.

* * *

Harry and I sailed across the lake with Perry and Daphne (I didn't want to sit with only boys and Hagrid said only four to a boat so Daphne rode with us). When we arrived in front of Hogwarts, Hagrid knocked on the door and it was opened by a slightly old, stern woman.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid, now-" As soon as we had stepped inside she started giving us a speech but I mostly ignored it in favor of listening to the whispers.

"I heard from Fred and George that we had to wrestle a troll." I heard the red-headed Ronnie say. I snickered, they had obviously been lying to him.

"And with that said, let us get to the sorting." McGonagall finished after a few minutes. She led us into the Great Hall and ordered us to separate into two lines on either side of the hall. I lined up next to Harry and our other friends.

"When I call your name, you must come and sit on the stool and put on the hat until it calls your name." McGonagall said before reading the first name.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah went up nervously and sat on the stool. Almost as soon as the hat hit her head, it shouted. "HUFFLEPUFF!" We along with the Hufflepuff table cheered for her as she went to sit down. McGonagall then read the next name. "Bones, Susan!" Susan walked up confidently and after a moment with the hat on her head it called out. "HUFFLEPUFF!" This continued in a fashion until it came to Daphne's name. "Greengrass, Daphne!" She went up and sat for a few minutes before the hat called. "SLYTHERIN!" She went and sat down at the Slytherin house, then McGonagall called out a few more names before calling out. "Longbottom, Neville!" The hat didn't say anything for ten minutes and then it yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville walked over to that table and then the next name was called. "Malfoy, Draco!" The hat took a minute and then it yelling. "SLYTHERIN!" Draco went and sat next to Daphne.

After a few more names, McGonagall called out. "Potter, Hareld!" There were instantly whispers and I heard Ron mutter. "I knew I went into the right car." Harry went up and put the hat on. After a few minutes, it yelled. "RAVENCLAW!" I knew it but apparently no one else except our friends knew that. McGonagall was frozen for a moment and then she called out the next name. "Potter, Julietta!" I went up and Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_"Well, this is certainly interesting. Your mind is even more interesting than your brother's." _I jumped a little and then I responded mentally. _"Oh and what makes that so?" _I heard the hat chuckle and then it said. _"Well your knowledge of how it is like to be a pokemon is certainly interesting and then there is your pokemon and love of pranks." _I smiled a little at the thought of my pokemon. _"Your ability to fool people about your pokemon experience must also be taken into account. The only question is, are you serious about accepting Slytherin?" _The hat said. I retorted with. _"You already know the answer to that, hat." _I felt the hat smirk and then it yelled. "SLYTHERIN!"

I grinned and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Draco. I waved at Harry from where I was sitting and he waved back. After a lot more names, McGonagall called. "Riddle, Perry!"

Perry sat on the stool for several minutes before the hat called out. "RAVENCLAW!" Perry went and sat next to Harry.

The next few names were ignored until McGonagall said. "Weasley, Ronald!" The rude red head walked up and the ha was placed on his head. After a few minutes, the hat yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!" He smirked and then went to sit down. There were only a few names after that and then the sorting was over and the feast began. I talked with Draco and Daphne until the feast was over and we followed the prefects to our dorms. I was rooming with Daphne which was both a blessing (because I wouldn't have to deal with girls I didn't know) and a curse (because it was harder for me to sneak out and train my pokemon). It was easier for Harry and Perry because apparently they were rooming together. But with Daphne, I was going to have to be an extra cunning Slytherin if I didn't want anyone to find out about pokemon, even if there were spells to keep them from being noticed by anyone who had never seen pokemon.

But other than that, I had a feeling that it was going to be a good year. Even if I had to keep things from my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**Like I said in the last chapter, the poll is still up! Please vote! Also I still need Marauder names for the Potter twins, the Weasley twins, Neville, Draco, Lee Jordan, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Cedric Diggory, and Perry Riddle. ****Yes, I know that is a lot of names but I still need the names.**

**In this chapter you may see that I don't like a certain character.**

**Anyway it's time to get back to Harry's point of view. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end. **

Chapter 6

When the Ravenclaw's got called down for breakfast, we got our timetables and I ate with Perry until Professor Flitwick said that Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to me at the end of breakfast.

Which is how, Julie and I ended up standing outside of Dumbledore's office. Apparently, Dumbledore wanted to see the both of us.

"Blood pops." Julie said the password and then we both stepped inside. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk humming to himself.

"Ah, hello Julie, Harry." Dumbledore said before asking. "Lemon drop?"

"No thanks, I don't like lemons." Julie replied and I declined as well.

"Anyways, I notice that you were not sorted into Gryffindor like your parents and I want to let you know that I'm willing to resort you into-" Dumbledore began.

"Professor, why would we want to go to Gryffindor when Harry is a natural Ravenclaw and I wanted to go to Slytherin?" Julie interrupted.

Dumbledore stared at her open mouthed.

"But both of your parents were in Gryffindor-" Dumbledore began again but he was once again interrupted by Julie. "But our uncle was not."

"Uncle?" Dumbledore asked. "I wasn't aware that you had an Uncle."

"Professor Dumbledore, with all due respect, did you never look up our mother's family tree?" I asked before adding. "Because if you had, you would have found that our mother had three sisters as well as a brother."

Dumbledore stared at us in awe for a moment and then he asked.

"How do you know that?"

"Who do you think raised me? And who do you think we've been living with?" Julie asked and Dumbledore looked shocked.

"Anyway, Professor, our uncle is a very nice man who just happened to be in Slytherin. There is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin and certainly nothing wrong with being a Ravenclaw." Julie said fiercely before adding. "Now if you will excuse my brother and I, we have Transfiguration to be attending as it is a double class between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Good day, Professor."

And with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office, looking angry. Once we were out of the office, she let go but she did not say another word, instead she headed for the Transfiguration classroom.

Surprisingly, we were the first ones there. The only thing that was in there was a gray cat with square shaped markings around her eyes sitting on the desk. I remembered something that Uncle Severus had shown Julie and me so I pulled on Julie's sleeve and pointed at the cat. Julie smirked as she realized what I was getting at.

Julie stepped up to the desk and said.

"I'm guessing that you're hoping to surprise the class, Professor McGonagall?"

The cat looked shocked and it meowed what seemed to be a question.

"Let's just say that no animagus is going to fool us, Professor." I replied, not giving away our uncle, before adding. "Don't worry, we won't say anything, it's always funny when someone sees an animal transform into a human for the first time."

The cat nodded and then Julie and I took our seats. I was looking forward to Transfiguration as I had found through books that it would easily be my favorite subject. After all, who doesn't like to take something and turn it into something else?

The other students filed in a little later and Theodore Nott ran in late thinking that it would be alright because he didn't see the teacher. How wrong he was.

Professor McGonagall transformed into her human self and deducted five points from Slytherin for Nott being late. She then however gave ten points to both Ravenclaw and Slytherin for being able to recognize a transformed animagus.

"Who recognized you, Professor?" A Ravenclaw named Isabel asked.

"Ms. Potter and Mr. Potter, the only ones who got here early, were able to recognize me before anyone even came in." Professor McGonagall replied smiling before she got onto the rules of her class like respect the teacher and the other normal classroom rules. That I was sure that Julie would break discretely.

After that we got started on a spell that would turn a stick into a needle. I paid close attention to the other students before I attempted mine. Julie didn't do very well but then she was just about the saying and the doing, not really the concentrating, unless she actually liked it.

I started after a few minutes, trying very hard to get the spell right. The first time I tried it, the only thing that happened was that the stick turned silver. The second time I tried, it was more like the material that needles were made out of. The third time, it started to get pointy. And finally the fourth and final time, I actual completely finished the transformation and the stick was now a needle. I was really happy.

"How did you do that- wait, never mind, you've always been a Ravenclaw." Julie started to ask but shook her head as she realized the answer.

"What do you-whoa, Harry, how did you do that so quickly?" Perry asked staring at the needles.

"He's been studying since before Hogwarts and he's read the Transfiguration books at least seven times." Julie replied before adding. "He only had to wait until we got here to do the practical things."

"I saw you reading the Charms book twice though." I pointed out.

"You read the Charms book three times, as well as the other textbooks, and then you read the Transfiguration textbooks for years 1-7, seven times, I wouldn't say anything Harry." Julie said and I blushed.

"Yeah, it's decided, Harry, you are definitely the perfect Ravenclaw." Perry commented.

I sighed and said.

"I know."

Then I noticed Julie fumbling with something in her hands. I suspected that she was about to pull a prank and I opened my mouth to tell her not to do it when suddenly a loud screeching echoed in the classroom. I instantly covered my ears along with everyone in the class, including Julie.

"Who is responsible for this?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

I saw Julie trying to hold back a snicker and Professor McGonagall spun around to face her.

"Detention this evening, Ms. Potter, for interrupting the class." The Transfiguration professor snapped while Julie just nodded with a devious grin that made the professor pale. Then the teacher saw my needles. "Very good, Mr. Potter, you've managed the Transfiguration already, five points to Ravenclaw."

I grinned with happiness and then I continued to Transfigure the sticks that I had been given. By the end of class, I had transfigured all my sticks and was quite happy when I left for my next class. Julie had a different class so we wouldn't see each other again until we got some free time.

Or until I got hit by a mallet.

You see I was on my way to lunch with Perry when I was hit in the head and thus knocked down. When I looked to see what had hit me, I found a wooden mallet. I instantly knew that Julie had thrown it and sure enough, Julie ran up with Draco, Neville, Susan, and Hannah.

"Julie! Why'd you do that?" I asked rubbing my head.

"I have my reasons." Julie replied before she picked up her mallet and tucked it into her robes.

"In other words, she's mad because of DADA and more specifically the teacher, so she said she needed to hit someone." Draco filled me in and Julie glared at him.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I don't like Professor Quirrel, he was too... creepy for my tastes. And when I say creepy, I mean A-level creepy." Julie replied and I stared at her in shock. We had only met one other person who Julie had classified as A-level creepy and he was the reason that Julie started carrying a mallet around.

"He's that creepy?" I asked with shock.

"He's creepier than the guy that caused me to start carrying a mallet around, Harry, and that is saying something." Julie replied and again I stared at her with shock.

"Julie, that is not possible, and wouldn't you have hit him with your mallet already if he was?" I asked.

"I would but I doubt that I'll be able to get away with my boomerang swing as he is a teacher." Julie replied before adding. "By the way, have you see my other mallet? You know the one that was made of solid oak?"

"Why do you need it?" I asked suspiciously.

"If I'm going to use my boomerang swing on him, then I'm going to use my heavier mallet." Julie said and then she added. "Or I'll just prank him with a B-class prank."

"B-class?" Hannah asked curiously.

"She rates her pranks, A-class is the highest, then it goes to B-class, C-class, and D-class. If she's doing a B-class prank, I feel sorry for the professor." I replied as I thought of her last B-class prank, that had been a nightmare.

"Let me guess, a B-class prank is almost as bad as what the Weasley twins would pull?" Neville asked.

"Neville, she is the ultimate pranking master, her pranks are _worse_ than their pranks." I replied before adding. "If the Weasley twins beat her in the pranking department, I would be shocked."

"Oh really?" We all jumped and turned around to see Fred and George.

"And pray tell, how is she better?" George asked.

"Yes, we've had years of pranking experience." Fred added.

"As have I." Julie replied before she grinned and said. "I have a way we can see who's better."

"What?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"Prank War. Whoever does the most awesome pranks on the students and staff wins and gets the title of ultimate prankster." Julie said before adding. "But I won't prank you and you wont prank me. This will occur over a three week period and our friends will be the judges."

Fred and George looked at each other and then they said.

"That's fair. You have yourself a Prank War, Ms. Potter."

Julie nodded with a mischievous grin and I paled.

Uh oh.

Hogwarts was in _trouble_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**Like I said in the last chapter, the poll is still up! Please vote! Also I still need Marauder names for the Weasley twins, Neville, Draco, Lee Jordan, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Cedric Diggory, Perry Riddle, and now Beth Swan and Patty Swan. ****Yes, I know that is a lot of names but I still need the names.**

**This chapter takes place two weeks into the future.**

**Ok, we're going to keep it on Harry point of view for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end!**

Chapter 7

I absolutely hate Charms class.

Sure I'm at least the third best in the class but Julie is actually beating me! She's at first place for Charms! Then Hermione Granger is beating me as well (I don't know how since she's behind me in all of my other classes). Not only that but I don't find Charms that fun so Charms are absolutely horrible.

Another thing that I did not like it was that the Ravenclaws had Charms with the Gryffindors. That meant that even though I had the class with Neville, I also I had the class with the red-headed Ronnie (as Julie called him).

Still, I was pretty good in the class (not as good as in other classes) and I did like Professor Flitwick as he was my head of house.

That day's class went as smooth as usual until the bell rang. I had been helping out the Gryffindors in the class, I even helped Ron! That was what ruined the class for good.

You see, as soon as the bell rang, Ron came up to me and said some horrible things that I don't ever want to repeat. Like how I'm just a know-it-all, and how my sister is a slimy Slytherin, and how he was shocked that I had any friends. That hurt real bad.

So bad that I ran out of the room with tears in my eyes. I knew I shouldn't let him get to me but I couldn't help it. It hurt to hear that from anybody.

I kept running until I reached an unused classroom and I sat down in the corner and cried. Why did Ron have to say those things? He claimed that Slytherins were horrible yet what he had just done was just as horrible as any Slytherin could do, maybe even worse.

I wish I had someone to comfort me but I didn't want Julie to or my other friends. Hedwig was in my dorms and would take a while to slither to me. There was no one- except for Aqua!

I fumbled in my robes for Aqua's pokeball which I always kept on me no matter what. I let him out and somehow he was turned away from me. Aqua turned around and he must have seen the tears in my eyes because his eyes widened and he seemed to demand, in his own Squirtle way, what had happened.

"Well, the bell had just rang for us to leave Charms class and then that Ron guy I was telling you about said some hurtful things." I sniffled as I thought about it.

A second later, I was tackled by Aqua. I smiled slightly and hugged the little Squirtle. I really loved him, he was my best friend (other than Julie and Perry) and he has always been the one to comfort me when I'm at my lowest. I really couldn't imagine my life without him.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside of the room and Julie ran in, looking worried.

"Harry! What happened! Perry said that Ron said some things to you and you ran off." Julie asked and then she added. "If he said anything that hurt you, he's joining the dinner theater tonight."

"He's not worth your awesome pranks, Julie." I said quietly and Julie swore.

"I'll use my boomerang swing on him. No better, I'll tell Fred and George and hopefully they'll get Ronnie's mom on him." Julie started ranting.

"Julie, he's not worth it." I told her firmly.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean I'm not going to do something." Julie growled before saying to Aqua. "Thanks for being with him."

"Squirtle!" Aqua said saluting her.

"And now dear brother and small Squirtle, you must come with me to attend dinner theater. If you do not, then you shall participate next time." Julie said grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"Ok ok, one question though, what is this night's preformance?" I asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for Ronnie to preform in." Julie replied before dragging me out of the room and to the dining hall.

We both sat down at our own tables and the show began. Black words appeared at the front of the hall and they were echoed by a deep voice.

**"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO TONIGHT'S DINNER THEATER! TONIGHT THERE SHALL BE A ONE MAN PLAY PREFORMED BY RONALD WEASLEY! ALL MUGGLEBORNS SHOULD RECOGNIZE THIS PLAY! SO SIT BACK, EAT YOUR DINNER, AND ENJOY THE SHOW!"**

The black words faded and Ron stood up. It turns out that the show was a one man play version of Cinderella which was quite entertaining to say the least. When it was over, several people were on the floor, laughing so hard that they fell off their seats. The black words appeared again.

**"I SEE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS PRODUCTION. PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND FEEL FREE TO APPLAUD WHERE YOU SEE FIT, WHETHER IT BE LITTLE RONNIE OR THE DINNER THEATER'S PROVIDER. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!"**

There were several applause and then dinner ended for the night. I made my way back to the common room without waiting for Perry. He caught up with me soon enough though.

"Hey Harry, what happened earlier?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied and Perry's eyes narrowed. Over the last couple of weeks, we had become best friends, like Julie had with Neville and Draco, and it was like he knew when something was wrong with me.

"Harry, we both know that it wasn't nothing. What did Ron say to you?" Perry demanded and I looked down, sadly. After a moment, I heard him sigh and ask. "He insulted you, didn't he? Like he insulted Hermione Granger, right?"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and Perry growled.

"I'm so glad that Julie is taking care of him, because if she wasn't, I'd set my little friend on him." Perry said angrily.

"Like I told Julie, he's not worth it." I told him.

"You don't deserve to be treated that way, Harry." Perry argued.

"It doesn't matter." I dismissed it.

"It does matter! Harry, you're my best friend and I don't want you to be treated that way." Perry growled and I was slightly shocked. Aqua was the only other one (other than Julie) who had cared about me enough to not want me to be bullied. Then again, my other friends wouldn't want me to be bullied but Perry was the only one who knew about that other than Julie.

"Perry, I'm fine. Aqua cheered me up and I'm fine now. There is nothing to worry about." I told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Fine, but if he messes with you again, he'll be feeling both Julie's and my own wrath." Perry growled.

"Ok, Perry." I sighed, knowing I couldn't talk him out of it.

"Good, now come on, tonight you will have some fun before you get your homework done." Perry said just as we reached the common room. In other words, he dragged me into games of exploding snap and wizard's chess.

After getting creamed by Perry in wizard's chess, I decided to go work on my homework. It wasn't that hard but by the time I was finished it was getting really late. So I decided that I might as well sneak out and train my pokemon. Julie was probably already doing the same. I grabbed my backpack and then I snuck out of the common room and Hogwarts and out into the Forbidden Forest.

Julie and I had decided that the Forbidden Forest would be the best place to train our pokemon. And so far we hadn't run into any trouble and our training time went uninterrupted.

When I reached the clearing that Julie and I were training in, Julie was already there and training with her pokemon. I smiled and let out my own pokemon before joining her.

"So my dear sister, how long have you been out here?" I asked her.

"Well I didn't come out here until ten minutes ago because I'm still searching for the Marauders' things." Julie replied before asking. "I think Fred and George have the map that Uncle Severus mentioned."

"Fred and George have the map!" I exclaimed. "No wonder they're neck and neck with you."

"Yeah, hopefully they won't find the Marauders' prank/how-to book. I can't have them learning that stuff without myself present." Julie said shaking her head.

"They have a right to it as pranksters." I pointed out.

"Harry, I'm the ultimate prankster and I will not let my position be taken by anyone." Julie growled.

"I'm sorry to say that you were already beat by the marauders, Charms." I said using her made up marauder name.

"Shut-up, Transfiguration." Julie growled again, using the marauder nickname she had made for me. "I beat them any day, just ask Professor Minnie."

"Professor Minnie?" I asked, shocked that she would call a teacher that.

"That is my nickname for her and it helps me get detention." Julie replied and I did an anime sweat drop before I asked her. "Julie, why do you want to get detention?"

"Because I'm trying to beat the marauders' record of the most detentions in seven years. They had about 1256 detentions between the four of them and I'm going to get at least 1257!" Julie replied excitedly. I shook my head at her, my sister could be so childish at times.

"I wish you luck because McGonagall will never give you that many detentions." I told her.

"That's why I'm also infuriating the rest of the teachers except for Uncle Sev. I've even been working to get Professor Trelawny to give me a detention and I don't even have her class." Julie replied before adding. "And somehow I'm better in a class than you, and all you do is study!"

"I'll have you know that I do more than study! I-" I cut myself off because I didn't want to give Julie a clue about that yet.

"You what?" Julie asked.

"It's nothing." I said with a slight smirk.

Julie looked like she wanted to question me but suddenly she got knowing smile on her face. Suddenly, she picked me up (Julie is pretty strong and it's not like I'm big) and spun me around.

"Yes! My brother is finally doing something that doesn't have to do with books or pokemon!" She said excitedly.

"You do know that you can read about Quidditch/flying, right?" I asked her and she slapped me.

"You can read but Flying and Quidditch are about physical activity. I don't really like the sport but if I had the option of playing beater, you could count me in." Julie said still sounding excited. "I personally think you would make a great seeker with your small build, you could get the snitch in no time."

"I actually prefer playing chaser." I told her and her mouth dropped open.

"You actually played!" Julie exclaimed and when I nodded, she said in a slightly stern voice. "Alright, buster, who did you play with? Why? Were you any good? When? And did you read up on it? You'd better not have because if you did, I'll hex you."

"I played with Fred and George. They invited me. They said I was pretty good for a first year. A day after my first flying lesson and several times since then. Yes I did read up on it but unless you want me to tell Uncle Severus that you're responsible for dinner theater, then don't hex me." I replied, answering each question in order.

"Fine, but you are to never read about Quidditch again. That's just not right, even in the eyes of someone who does not like the game very much." Julie told me before hugging me again and adding. "I guess you're not such a bookworm after all."

"I play with my pokemon all the time, did you think that all I did was read?" I asked her and she nodded. I slapped her on the shoulder. "You should know better than that by now."

"It's hard to do that when you read so much." Julie teased and I tried to slap her again but she ducked out of the way and skipped over to her pokemon. I noticed that Hallows looked like he was going to evolve soon but I didn't tell Julie because if I had, she would be bouncing off the walls (she does not need things to add onto her already high energetic levels).

I looked over at my own to see if any of them were close to evolving as well and I was pleasantly surprised when I realized that Potions looked like he was close to evolving. I was so glad that I had found that book that told when a pokemon was close to evolving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**Like I said in the last chapter, the poll is still up! Please vote! Also I still need marauder names for the Weasley twins, Neville, Draco, Lee Jordan, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Cedric Diggory, Perry Riddle, Beth Swan and Patty Swan. ****Yes, I know that is a lot of names but I still need the names.**** Also if you don't submit marauder names for those people, after this chapter, I will choose my own names.**

**This chapter will be told in the Point of View of Julie. I hope you enjoy it and always to remember to Review at the End.**

Chapter 8

I smiled as I skipped down to the Great Hall. Today, the twins and I were going to discover who was the better prankster(s). I was fully prepared to do better or at least tie with them.

When I arrived at the hall, I went to sit at my table and after a few minutes, I pulled out my wand under the table and motioned for the twins to proceed with our plan while I cast my own spell with the letters.

** "HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M SEMI-PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT TONIGHT'S DINNER THEATER HAS BEEN REPLACED WITH SOMETHING ELSE."**

Students started whispering among themselves and then the Weasley twins added their own letters who's accompanied voice was much quieter.

_**"Our dear fellow students, we're hear with our associate to talk about a prank war that has been going on between us. You see our associate and we are trying to see who the better pranker is so we have set up this prank war that has been going on for the past three weeks. Our associate was in charge of the dinner theaters, which were marvelous, the buckets of water, and the tricky prank potions that have been plaguing your drinks."**_

This is where mine came back in.

**"WHILE THOSE TWO WERE IN CHARGE OF THE OTHER PRANKS DESPITE THE FACT THAT THEIR CHARM PRANKS WERE NOT AS GOOD AS MINE WOULD BE. ANYWAYS, WE'RE WONDERING WHO WAS BETTER. IF YOU'RE FOR ME, THE SLIGHTLY LOUDER VOICE, PLEASE AT THIS TIME RAISE YOUR HAND AT THIS TIME. AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET OUT OF VOTING UNLESS YOU WISH TO DEAL WITH BOTH MYSELF AND THOSE TWO!"**

I used a quick spell to count how many people had voted for me and then I demanded.

**"AND FOR THOSE TWO?"**

I used the same spell as before and I was shocked at what I found.

We were evenly tied. I tied in a prank war with the Weasley twins. I sat there in shock for a moment before casting my spell again.

**"I'M BOTH IRRITATED AND SEMI-HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE THE PRANKSTERS HAVE TIED! THANK YOU, STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS. WE'LL PRANK YOU LATER!"**

And with that, a lot of people were whispering and Draco and Daphne turned to me and Draco asked.

"You tied with them?"

"Unfortunately, but I guess it's not that bad. They are older than me." I told him and then two girls and a boy walked up to us.

"Hi I'm Beth Swan and this is my sister Patty and Cedric Diggory." The older girl said before adding. "We just wanted to congratulate you on tying with the Weasley twins."

My jaw dropped. How did they know? Beth clearly saw my expression so she said.

"You may be new but anyone can tell you're a prankster and you clearly mentioned two people as your competition and everyone knows that the Weasley twins work together on everything."

"Huh, I guess it was pretty easy to figure out." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah but you're a pretty good prankster. Patty here is kind of into pranking but no where near as good as you." Beth said smiling.

"Anyway, we just wanted to congratulate you and tell you that if you ever need help with a prank, we'll be happy to help." Cedric said smiling.

"Thanks, Cedric, I may take you up on that sometime." I told him, smiling at the fourth year Hufflepuff.

"We'll count on it." Patty said before the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw went to their respective tables. I smiled at my two Slytherin friends before enjoying dinner.

The next day after breakfast, I went up to the Weasley twins and took them outside as I knew that the three of us didn't have any classes that morning. When we got outside, George asked.

"So what did you drag us out here for?"

"Well, it's quite simple Gred, Forge. I know that you two have the Marauder's map." I replied and their eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Fred asked.

I held out a hand and they handed me a piece of parchment. I tapped my wand on it and said.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Writing appeared on the parchment.

The Marauders are proud to present the MARUADERS' MAP! Now a few words.

Hey Pup, glad to see that Prongs' daughter has found our map at last- Padfoot

Don't misuse the privilege of this map, Cub- Moony

This is your lineage- Wormtail

Congratulations on finding our map and welcome to the marauder family, my daughter- Prongs

The twins were staring at me in shock. Finally Fred managed to sputter.

"You're Prongs' daughter?"

"Uh huh, I had to get my pranking from somewhere." I replied smirking.

"That's awesome!" George declared before adding. "No wonder we tied with you."

"Oh that was my own skill." I said waving that off before a question sprang to my mind. "Hey did you two ever find the marauders' prank book? I've been looking for it everywhere."

"They have a prank book?" Fred asked looking very interested.

"Of course they do, how else were they supposed to pass on their awesome prank ideas?" I asked them rhetorically before saying. "Well now that you know, want to help me find it?"

"Of course we do!" The twins said at the same time and then after a minute, Fred asked. "How do you know about the marauders?"

"My uncle was constantly tortured by the marauders when they were in school and after my dad started going after my mom, he tried to figure out everything he could about them." I replied before adding. "As you can guess, he found out a lot."

"And he told you what they did?" George asked.

"He told me what they had to make them a success but I haven't pestered my uncle enough to get him to admit to what the pranks they pulled with are except for Dinner Theater." I said, smirking at their shocked faces.

"You stole Dinner Theater from the marauders?" Fred asked before George added. "No fair!"

"It's completely fair because my dad came up with it and I'm just continuing the marauders legacy." I said with an innocent smile.

"And what about you saying that it was your own skill?" Fred asked.

"Do you think that my dad came up with the word spell with the accompanied voice? He only came up with the idea to have people preform in Dinner Theater." I said smirking. "Charms is my forte, boys, I even beat the bookworm in that subject."

"You beat Harry in something? What dimension have we gone to?" George asked looking shocked.

"Hey I love Charms, why do you think the marauder nickname I made up is Charms?" I asked before slapping a hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to mention that yet.

"You made a marauder nickname?" George asked in shock.

"Yeah and I made one for Harry too, thus Charms and Transfiguration were born." I said starting to smirk again.

"Will you ever stop surprising us?" Fred asked.

"Never." I replied smiling before I suddenly had an idea. "Hey guys, what do you say to starting another generation of marauders?"

Fred and George stared at me in shock for a moment before they asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, the three of us can get a bunch of our friends and pranksters together and bam we have another generation of marauders on our hands." I said smiling. "And in case some of our friends our slightly reluctant we can also call it a study group of marauders that way we don't look the least but suspicious."

They stared at me for another moment or two and then George asked.

"What will we call our group? I mean we can't just call it the marauders because people will get it mixed up with the founders of the marauders."

"Hmm... we could call it the Second Generation of Marauders or the SGM for short." I suggested.

"That could work." George said before adding. "And the SGM can also stand for the Study Group of Marauders."

I nodded in agreement. Fred then clapped his hands together and said.

"Now we just have to get it together. How about you, Julie, recruit some people from your year and whoever else you want to invite while we invite our friend Lee Jordan and find a place to hold our meetings?"

"You got it, think of your marauder names too. You'll need them if we want to continue the marauder's legacy." I told them.

"Operation: Make the SGM is a go!" George declared rubbing his hands together in a semi-maniacal way.

And thus the three of us went to do our parts in making the SGM.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**Ok so no more choosing names for the Marauders. The names have been decided. But the poll for which pokemon should come out of Harry's egg is still open so go and vote. **

**Anyway, this chapter will be in the point of view of Harry. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review at the end. **

Chapter 9

"Julie." I whined. "Where are you taking me?"

"Will you stop whining? I'm not telling you where until we get there." Julie replied before muttering under her breath. "The others didn't argue this much and they're not even related to me."

"What do you mean others?" I asked.

"By others I mean that I already dragged Perry, Cedric, Patty, Beth, Daphne, Draco, Neville, Susan, and Hannah there. And Fred, George, and whoever they're bringing are meeting us there." Julie replied before saying. "Now be quiet before I hex you."

"But Julie..." I tried to argue but she cast a tongue-tying curse at me.

"Argue again and it will be worse than a tongue-tying curse. Here's a hint, it will involve fire." Julie growled. I nodded but only because she mentioned fire and her starter is a fire-type.

"Good, now we're almost there." Julie said and a couple minutes later, we were in front of a corridor. Julie started pacing back and forth in the corridor and after she paced about three times, a door appeared on the wall, effectively shocking me.

Julie grinned and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"It's Charms, you moron, who else would be knocking on the door?" Julie replied.

"George?" The voice suggested and Julie yelled. "Open the door, you nitwit!"

"Ok, ok, no need to yell." The door opened revealing Fred Weasley. Julie pulled me inside.

"Now that everyone is here, Fred, George, and I can tell you why. Unless they already did that, in which case we only have to tell Harry." Julie said clapping her hands together.

"Fred and George told us." Beth told her.

"Ok then, Perry, can you please explain this to your best friend?" Julie asked before adding. "And before you ask why, you can explain this to him better than I can. I'm only a prankster/insane person."

I tried to say something but I was still tongue-tied. After a minute, Julie noticed this and cast the counter-spell.

"Ok, now that I've done that, Perry explain to him what the SGM is." Julie said before turning to Fred and George and starting a conversation.

"Perry, what has my sister done? I live with her and if she's relying on someone else to tell me something, then it can't be good." I asked him.

"Relax, Julie, Fred and George started a study group." Perry said.

"Ok so now that you've told me the half truth, tell me the whole truth." I said expectantly.

"The SGM stands for the Study Group of Marauders or the Second Generation of Marauders." Perry said after a minute.

"There it is." I said dryly before asking. "And they're dragging everybody into this?"

"Just all their friends, and a couple of older students who caught their eyes." Perry replied.

"How many detentions are we going to get?" I asked groaning.

"That depends on if we're participating in the actual pranking or the study group." Perry replied and I sighed with relief. At least, I might learn something out of the SGM, even if I managed to get into trouble.

"Anyway, now we have to think of our SGM nicknames." Perry continued.

"I already have one, Julie gave it to me." I told him.

"What name did she give to you? Is it anything like hers?" Perry asked curiously.

"Yeah, she calls me Transfiguration." I replied.

"Of course, I should of known." Perry said shaking his head before saying. "I'm thinking of calling myself Timer."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well you know how I like to time things perfectly? And how I time how long my pokemon and I train?" Perry asked.

"Yeah." I prodded for more information.

"I thought that Timer would be a good name because I do that a lot. Besides, who would ever guess that my SGM nickname would be Timer?" Perry finished with a smile.

"That makes sense, but they would also never guess that your name is Pier-" Perry clamped his hand over my mouth and hissed.

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's funny to see your reaction." I pouted.

"And you wonder why people compare you and Julie." Perry said shaking his head.

"Hey!" I complained.

"You're still my best friend though." Perry added hastily.

"Like I could be anything else." I said cheekily and he hit me over the head. "Hey! I get hit on the head enough by Julie!"

"Then why hasn't she knocked some sense into you." Perry said sarcastically.

"At least I have more sense than Julie." I retorted.

"Harry, only the dumbest people and the Weasley twins in school have less sense than her. It's not that impressive." Perry said as if talking to a small child.

"Well I have more sense than you." I snapped and I instantly regretted it when Perry grabbed me in a headlock. I tried to struggle out of his grip but when I found that I couldn't, I said desperately. "I take it back! I take it back!"

Perry kept me that way for a moment and then he let me go, which is when I discovered that everyone was laughing at us or, more specifically, me. I was kind of embarrassed but that embarrassment was quickly turned into pain as I was hit on the head by a mallet.

"You were supposed to be learning about the SGM from Perry, not getting into a fight." Julie growled at me when I looked at her. Then she turned to Perry and said. "And you were supposed to be explaining everything about the SGM, not just what the SGM stands for and the nicknames."

"Sorry Julie." Perry and I chorused.

"Ok, since it was obviously a bad idea for me to have him explain things to you, I'll explain myself." Julie said before going into a lecture.

By the time she was finished it was almost curfew. Most of the new SGM members had already made their names and left except for Perry who was waiting for me and Draco and Daphne who were waiting for Julie.

I hadn't really been listening to Julie's lecture instead I was finding out what everybody's nicknames were. Neville was Vin (short for Vines, I would assume). Draco was Drakon (makes a lot of sense if you think about it). Daphne was Icicle (she was the ice queen of Slytherin). Cedric was Eldest (he was the oldest after all). Fred was Trickster and George was Jokester (those two need no explanations). Patty was Dagger (I have no idea why that was her SGM nickname). Beth was Heart (as I said before, I have no idea). Susan was Bona (that needs no explanation). And Hannah was Core (I think her nickname had something to do with her having a special core or something). Lee Jordan was Echo (because he was an announcer). Then, of course, there was me (Transfiguration), Julie (Charms), and Perry (Timer). So everybody had their names.

Anyway when Julie finished her lecture, I walked over to Perry and we both left the room. As we left, Perry muttered to me.

"I think this year just got that much more interesting."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**The poll for which pokemon should come out of Harry's egg is still open so go and vote now!**

**It's been two weeks since the SGM was formed.**

**This chapter will be told in the viewpoint of Julie. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end. **

Chapter 10

I was hanging upside down from one of the windows. Why you ask? Well I had accidentally dropped one of my best prank potions out of the window and had hung from the window to make sure that it did not drop or break. Unfortunately, I had become stuck in the process and I couldn't try and get back inside without dropping my potion and falling. Yeah I was in quite a pickle.

It took me a while before I remembered that I was a witch. When I did, I pulled out my wand and cast a spell that helped me climb back in the window. Just to nearly be thrown out the window once again as Draco chased Neville around the room.

"Hey! Drakon, Vin, I just got back in from the window, do you have to knock me back out again?" I demanded making them look sheepishly at me for a moment before Draco asked. "Wait why were you hanging out of the window?"

"Why were you chasing Neville around as if he had-" Around that time I noticed that Draco's hair was pink. How had I missed that? "Never mind, great work Neville."

"Great work? Great work! He turned my hair pink!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah, classic prank, very effective, but not very smart if you don't want Draco to kill you." I said to Neville.

"Hey Dagger suggested it." Neville said defensively.

"Neville, why on earth would you listen to the second craziest person in the SGM about matters that concern Draco's hair? Even I wouldn't do that, and we all know that I'm insane." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I may have pranked him..." Draco began but I quickly interupted.

"What! No! I will not have you two getting into a prank war this early in the year! Prank wars are reserved for the older and the crazy!"

"Julie, you can't ban us off prank wars." Draco told me, shaking his head at the same time.

"I'm your insane best friend, of course I can." I said indignantly.

"Do we have to go talk to your brother again?" Neville asked.

"Why bother? It's not like she'll listen to him." Draco said.

"I listen to him! I just don't do what he says. It's a sibling thing." I objected.

"Which proves my point. Neville, remind me again why we're her best friends?" Draco asked him.

"Because you love me and my craziness." I said cheekily, putting an arm around both of their shoulders.

"Do you think we would have been better off if we were best friends with Harry instead?" Neville asked Draco who nodded. I slapped both of them over the head.

"No talking about being best friends with my brother. The only people who are allowed to be his best friends are Perry, myself, and Hedwig," _and Aqua. _I added silently to myself.

"Protective are we?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's my brother. Besides, you two are my best friends, you may be his friends but I'm your best friend." I said crossing my arms.

"Why couldn't you have a girl as your best friend?" Draco asked.

"I do... well one out of seven... huh, I might need a few more girl friends. But then again, I am freinds with Susan, Hannah, Patty, Beth, and Daphne so I don't need another girl best friend..." I trailed off in thought.

"Julie, are you ok? And what do you mean you have seven best friends?" Neville asked curiously.

"Well there's you two. Then there's a couple of boys from the town I live at who are also my best friends, their names are Ash and Gary. Then there's Harry and of course Rocco. And there's a girl named Blaze who's also my best friend." I said making sure not to mention that Blaze was a pokemon.

Draco and Neville were silent for a moment before Draco asked.

"If Ash, Gary, and Blaze are some of your best friends, then why don't you get any letters from them?"

"Ash and Gary are really busy most of the time and Blaze is usually unavailable to my friends. Also Blaze isn't the best writer, like at all." I replied hoping that they would not be suspicious. Unfortunatley, they're my best friends.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"No." I replied before pretending to remember something and saying. "I just remembered I have detention with Professor Snape! I'll see you two later, tell the twins that I'll get that potion to them tomorrow!"

And with that, I ran down to the dungeons. I needed to talk to Uncle Severus.

When I got down to the dungeons, I found Uncle Severus reading a book on potions.

"Uncle Severus?" I asked as I came in the room. He put the book down for a moment and asked me.

"What's the matter, Julie?"

I toed the ground for a moment before I asked him.

"Did you ever tell any of your really close friends about the pokemon?"

Uncle Severus was silent for a moment before he looked down and said quietly.

"Yes, but it has not done him much good in the long run."

"What do you mean?" I asked coming to sit beside him.

He sighed and then he began.

"When I was your age, there was one guy who was my best friend. He was like my brother. When we were in our second year, I told him about the pokemon and gave him his first pokemon. But about a year after your parents were killed, he was traveling with his pokemon when death eaters attacked him. He wasn't killed, his pokemon made sure of that, but he was put into a magical coma. He's been that way ever since."

"What's his name?" I asked feeling both curious as to who he was and sad that this happened to my uncle's best friend.

"Remus Lupin." Uncle Severus replied and I stared at him in shock.

"You mean one of the original marauders? The nicest one of the lot of them? The kindest werewolf anyone will ever meet? He's your best friend?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, he was always there for me until he went into his coma." Severus said and I could tell that he was just as sad about Remus being in a coma as he was about his first partner and his sister dead.

"Hey, one day he'll wake up." I told Uncle Severus before my original questions came back to mind and I asked him. "Could I tell Draco and Neville, please? I can't stand lying to them."

"What did you say to them, Julie?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I accidently mentioned my seven best friends, one of which is Blaze, and now I'm really want to tell them that Blaze is actually a pokemon." I replied nervously.

"Julie, I know you want to tell them, but do you even know if you'll stay best friends?" Uncle Severus asked.

I knew that Draco and Neville would always be my best friends but I understood where Uncle Severus was coming from. When Lily, his own twin, basically betrayed him, the only person he could trust was his best friend, and he didn't want that to happen to me with Draco and Neville.

"Draco and Neville will always be my best friends, Uncle Severus. If they haven't run for the hills by now, then we can expect them to be around for a long time." I told him.

Uncle Severus was silent for a moment before he told me.

"Fine, you can tell them. But you have to make them promise not to tell anyone else and you can't give them any pokemon until you're at least in your second year."

"Really? Thanks, Uncle Severus!" I said excitedly before asking. "Can I tell them everything though?"

Uncle Severus sighed before nodding. I jumped up and down excitedly. I got to tell my best friends about pokemon! After saying a quick good-bye to my uncle, I ran back to my two best friends even though it had only been twenty minutes and Snape never let students out of detention that early. Which was why they were very surprised when I came back so soon.

"Julie, I thought you had detention?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, are we so late into our best friendship that you would lie to us repeatedly?" Neville asked.

"Sorry for lying, but now I can tell you the truth." I told them before saying. "Follow me, we need a place to talk where no one is going to find us. It would be horrible to have to explain to somebody I don't like or can't explain it to."

"This isn't another insane idea, is it, Julie?" Neville asked apprehensively.

"Nope! It just involves me telling you two the biggest secret that I've ever kept. And you guys meeting a few friends of mine that you haven't met including Blaze. Who was unavailable because of the secret. Now come on if you want to know." I said before skipping out and after a moment, I heard the two of them follow me.

I took them out to the Forbidden Forest after promising that I wouldn't get them killed. Then as soon as we reached Harry's and my own regular clearing, I turned to them and gestured for them to sit down. They both sat down while I still stood, wondering how to begin.

"Julie, you can just tell us, you know?" Neville told me.

"I do, I'm just wondering how to begin." I replied.

"How about you introduce us to your friends first?" Draco suggested.

"But then both of you would probably be terrified because I haven't explained it yet... oh I know! First, I must ask you to solemnly swear that you won't share this information with anybody. Not your guardians, not the other marauders, not even your pets. I don't want this getting out, it could really hurt them." I remembered.

Draco and Neville looked at each other before they said at the same time.

"We solemnly swear we will not share the information that Julie is going to share with us, with anybody."

"Ok, that was creepy but now I can begin." I said after a minute. Then I continued. "Well you know how..."

An hour later, I finished explaining to them and they were taking it surprisingly well. Well Draco was, Neville looked like he was going to pass out and I was worried about him.

"Neville, you ok buddy? Come on, I've always been crazy." I tried to coax him out of his stupor. That's when he fainted. "Aww, I wanted to introduce the pokemon."

"Julie, that would not be a good idea. It might give him a heart attack." Draco warned me.

"The only ones who would give him a heart attack are Twister, Peck, and possibly Blaze." I growled before sighing and saying. "Why must I have the trouble of explaining my life?"

"Hey, I'd like to meet your pokemon... well not Twister, he sounds too scary." Draco told me cheerily.

"Twister? Scary? No way. Twister was scary when I first met him but he's more protective than anything now. If anything, it's Peck you should worry about, he's the real menace of my team." I said thinking fondly of my team. Then Neville started to wake up again and I helped him up.

"Ok, now that Neville is alive, it's time for you to meet my team... well just Blaze, Aura, and Hallows. I doubt that you two could handle Twister and Peck." I said before digging into my pockets to get three pokeballs. I threw them into the air and out came Blaze, Aura, and Hallows.

"Guys, I'd like you three to meet Draco and Neville." I introduced them. "Draco, Neville, this is Blaze, Aura, and Hallows. Do not be alarmed if Aura uses telepathy to speak to you."

"Julie, have I ever told you how strange you are?" Draco asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well I'll say it again, Julie, you are very strange." Draco said and Blaze, Aura, and Hallows nodded in agreement.

"I'm insane, what do you expect?" I asked grinning.

"That you would stop shocking us." Draco replied and then he got a light shock courtesy of Hallows.

"Hallows, I commend you for the joke but do not do it again. Draco will lose the little sense he has left." I joked.

"Hey! You're supposed to be my friend!" Draco complained.

_"Don't worry, she does that to everyone, including her own twin." _Aura told him.

Draco blinked and then he said.

"I know you warned me, but I was not ready for that."

"Just wait until you meet Potions. He's one of Harry's pokemon and he's about as crazy as I am." I said and Draco and Neville both groaned. I could understand that, another me would not be a good thing.

"I'd rather meet Twister." Neville said before paling as I smirked and pulled out another pokeball. "I take it back, whatever Potions is, I don't think he could be worse than a giant serpent."

"Um, Neville, Potions can be more dangerous than Twister sometimes. Twister can't even beat him because dragon types have no effect on fairy types." I told him and Neville paled again.

"Why do I have such crazy friends?" He muttered.

I laughed, though I was hoping that Neville would get used to this soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**The poll for which pokemon should come out of Harry's egg will close before the next chapter is out so go and vote now!**

**This chapter starts on Halloween, where the SGM is planning something big and some of the more sensible marauders are trying to stop it. **

**This Chapter will also be in Harry's point of view. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end. **

Chapter 11

"No." I said firmly as my sister pouted.

"But Harry, just think of the looks on their faces." Julie complained.

The other marauders were planning on pulling a big stunt on Halloween but I wasn't about to let them do it. Uncle Severus would kill me if I allowed the marauders to turn both the students and the teachers into things that had to do with Halloween. Sure we had the antidote but I wasn't about to get expelled over a measly prank.

"I'm not going to allow you all to get expelled. Besides our uncle will kill us." I told her but I was saying it to the rest of the trouble makers too who had heard the same from Eldest, Timer, and Bona.

"Please, Harry." Julie begged and when I showed no sign of agreeing, she bribed. "I'll buy you a set of transfiguration books, and I'll help you present your idea to the SGM."

The books faltered my resolve but the second part sealed the deal. I let out a long sigh and then I held out my hand and said.

"Deal."

"Yes! I'll get those books to you soon and we'll present the idea next week." Julie said excitedly as she shook my hand.

"Just for the record, I had no part of this." I told her sternly. She nodded and said. "That's what Eldest, Timer, and Bona said."

Julie then turned to her fellow trouble makers and said.

"Come on, we have to go lace everyone's drinks with the potion. So march!"

"I fail to see what the month March has to do with anything, George." Fred said to his twin.

"Me neither." George said and Julie whacked the both of them over the head.

"Just go, you two, before I have an urge to hit you over the head with one of my mallets." Julie told them and they both ran off to join the others who had already left when Julie said 'march'.

"I'll see you later, Harry, you have to throw off suspicion while we go spike everyone's drinks." Julie said before waving and running off.

I shook my head. Why was I always the distraction?

* * *

I had decided not to go to the Halloween feast. Not only did I not want to be one of the ones who was or wasn't pranked (either way it would still be bad), but it was the night Julie's and my own parents had died. Julie must have either forgotten that or was trying to make herself feel happy by pranking someone and getting a good laugh.

I was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room during the feast when I heard a huge thump outside. I ignored it the first time, deciding it was nothing. Then I heard another thump.

I stood up and opened the door... only to yelp and call out Aqua and Potions. Why? Well there was a huge troll outside of the common room.

"Aqua, water gun! Potions, use telekinesis!" I told my two pokemon. Then I heard someone else yell. "Blaze, use flamethrower! Hallows, use thundershock!" "Use psybeam, Butterfree!"

The five attacks hit the troll simultaneously. The troll fell but wasn't knocked out. It got back up and was about to charge Potions but just as it did, Hallows jumped in front of him. The troll's club connected with Hallows' back and the electric type yelped but it didn't look like he was too hurt.

Potions stepped forward and aimed a magical leaf at the troll while Hallows aimed another thundershock at the troll. This time as the attacks hit the troll, Potions and Hallows both started to glow. They both grew in size and changed shape a little. When the light disappeared, Potions had evolved into a Kirlia and Hallows evolved into a Luxio.

Not only had they evolved but they had also knocked out the troll with their attacks.

I was going to congratulate our pokemon but before I could I heard the shout of Professor McGonagall and we returned all our pokemon just as the teachers came into view. We quickly hid our pokeballs in our robes.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Riddle, what are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Well, when it was announced that there was a troll in the dungeons, my thoughts instantly flew to Harry. He told me earlier that he wouldn't be at the feast so I knew that he didn't know about the troll. Perry and I went to go warn him because I wasn't about to leave my twin in the dark with something like this and Perry is his best friend. When we got here, Harry had already seen the troll and was trying to protect himself so Perry and I rushed in and attacked it so that my brother wouldn't be killed." Julie explained before adding. "We would have gone to get a teacher but Perry and I thought Harry might be killed."

McGonagall nodded and then she turned to me and demanded again.

"Why were you not in the great hall, Mr. Potter?"

"Well today was the anniversary of our parents' deaths and I didn't feel like going to the feast. Julie probably would have stayed behind too but she prefers to let positive emotions such as laughing to distract herself from their deaths." As I explained, I saw Julie look down at the ground but I pretty much ignored it as I finished with. "I didn't think we had to go if we didn't want to so I just stayed in my common room until I heard a thump and went to go see what it was."

"Well... ten points to Ravenclaw and Slytherin each for defending another student." Professor McGonagall said before turning to me and adding. "I would punish you, Mr. Potter, but there is no requirement to be at the Halloween feast and it wasn't your fault so I'll just say to try and be at the feast next time so we know that you are safe."

"I will, Professor." I nodded at her while at the same time, Julie and Perry said. "Thank you, Professor."

She nodded at us before saying.

"Now you three should go to your common rooms, I'll see you tomorrow in my class."

"See you, Professor Minnie." Julie called making the teacher say. "Detention, Ms. Potter, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Harry told me the same thing, I do not listen." Julie replied and the teacher shook her head before walking off.

Julie, Perry, and I walked into the Ravenclaw common room, where Julie turned to me and hugged me really tight.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I totally forgot about the day! I didn't even think to make sure you were ok! I'm such a bad sister!" Julie cried.

"You're not a bad sister, Julie, and don't you dare say you are." I growled. "You forgot, it happens to everyone. There were so many things to distract you from their deaths and I'm not surprised that you did. I want to forget too. I want to be distracted from it. You're lucky that it's so easy for you to be distracted. Maybe if I was the same way, then I would have forgot too and I would have been in the great hall with you."

By now, both of us were crying and other people were walking into the common room. I knew that they were shocked to see the two of us crying but I didn't care. We had a right to cry.

"I'm going to make it up to you." Julie declared before adding. "I know, in the summer, I'll take you to my most favorite place in the whole universe. You'll love it."

She sniffled before saying.

"I have to go back to my common room. Have Perry stay with you. He's as much your sibling as I am and he'll comfort you. And I know that you need at least comforting."

Julie waved before leaving me with Perry and I was left to cry on my almost-brother/best friend as Halloween night came to a close.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**The poll is closed! Repeat! The poll is closed! The pokemon out of Harry's egg has been decided! You'll find out what it is during the chapter.**

**It is now November in this story. **

**Anyway this chapter will be in the point of view of Julie. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end.**

Chapter 12

I was in detention with Professor McGonagall again. Surprisingly it wasn't because I had played a prank or that I had called her Minnie. Instead, I had forgot the homework that had been due for five weeks previously that I kept saying that I would give to her but hadn't yet.

Now I was doing to homework in detention.

I was a quarter of the way done when I saw what looked like the tail of a Delcatty beside Professor McGonagall's desk. I looked closer and the tail was pulled behind the desk. I watched the space where the tail had been for a moment before returning to my homework.

Then I heard a small shuffle and I saw a Delcatty's face peek out from behind the desk.

"Um Professor McGonagall is that a Delcatty?" I asked and the Professor looked down and said. "No, it's just my cat- wait you know that she's a Delcatty?"

"Well yeah, this isn't the first time I've seen a Delcatty." I replied and McGonagall took a deep breath before asking. "You've seen pokemon before?"

"Seen them? Professor, my mother is from the pokemon world." I told her making her gasp before I added. "Also there's the fact that I grew up in the pokemon world and both my brother and I both have our own pokemon."

Professor McGonagall stared at me before she asked.

"Who's your guardian? And more importantly how?"

"Well Palkia and Dialga knew that my mom and uncle were magic so they took them here to learn magic. They both decided to stay here and my mom married my dad. When they died, Palkia, my guardian, took me to my aunt in the pokemon world while Harry was stuck here. When Harry was ten though, his guardian, Dialga, took him to the pokemon world where we met. Now we're back to learn magic." I explained before asking. "What about you, Professor McGonagall?"

"My story is pretty much the same but I was both born and raised in the pokemon world." Professor McGonagall said before she asked. "You said that your uncle came too but I don't recall another Banks in school with your mother?"

"That's because he went by his mother's surname. You do know him though." I told her.

"Who is he?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

"Only one of the best Slytherins ever, also known as Severus Snape... yeah I know it's shocking but he's actually pretty nice." I replied and she had a shocked look on her face. After a moment, I asked. "Didn't you ever notice how close they were up until their fifth year?"

"Well yes but I assumed that they were just best friends." McGonagall replied.

"They were also twins though, the best of friends. Then they had a fight and it went downhill from there." I told her.

"I-" Professor McGonagall began but before she could, I heard Aura's voice say. _"Julie! The eggs! They're hatching!"_

"Oh man! Sorry, Professor McGonagall, but I have to go. My egg is hatching!" I told her and she nodded in understanding.

I ran out of the room and straight to Uncle Severus's quarters. When I got there, I knocked on the door and I was pulled inside by Harry, who dragged me over to the two eggs that were sitting in the middle of the floor.

I went and sat next to mine while Harry sat next to his. The eggs were glowing brightly. Suddenly they began to change shape and a second later there was a little Eevee in my arms. But that wasn't the most impressive thing. The most impressive thing was that my Eevee was a shiny Eevee. She was basically pure white with some slightly darker fur.

I stared at the shiny Eevee for a moment and then she jumped into my arms and nuzzled me.

"You are the cutest thing." I said softly before I thought of a name. "Do you like the name Star?"

The Eevee thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. I was disappointed for a moment and then I asked.

"What about Nova?"

There was a pause and then she nodded and licked my cheek. I laughed and started tickling Nova. I looked over at Harry and saw that he had gotten a shiny Vulpix. She was gold instead of the usual rust red that you usually saw on a Vulpix.

Harry looked up and said.

"This is Pixel."

"This is Nova." I introduced my own pokemon before saying. "She's pretty cute."

"Yeah, she's adorable. Nova is cute too." Harry told me.

"Thanks." I said before I remembered Professor McGonagall. "Guess what Harry, Uncle Severus."

Uncle Severus had been watching the eggs as they hatched and now asked.

"What?"

"Professor McGonagall is from the pokemon world." I told them and their jaws dropped.

"She is?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I spotted her Delcatty while I was in detention and she told me." I replied before adding. "Oh and Uncle Sev, I told her that you and Lily were twins."

"Why?" Uncle Severus asked.

"Because she asked who my uncle was after I told my story so I decided to just tell her that you and Lily were twins." I replied before slapping my forehead and saying. "I forgot to tell her that Perry was a pokemon trainer too!"

"How dare you forget my best friend... as well as your own rival!" Harry teased.

"I dare because I am crazy and can only remember my best friends and people who are my favorites but can't be my best friends." I replied.

"Who are they?" Harry asked curiously.

"Mostly adults and my rival. I would never be best friends with my rival, it would be like Ash and Gary as best friends. That will never happen." I know that I said the last part rather sadly but I was kind of sad. Gary and Ash got along worse than Harry and Ron Weasley. Ever since we were six and they got into that fight, they had never been the same so I was stuck in the middle.

"Who are Ash and Gary?" Uncle Severus asked.

"They're two of her best friends from Pallet Town. She's known them since they were three and the three of them were best friends until Ash and Gary got into a fight and now they're not friends but Julie is still best friends with both of them." Harry replied. I smiled gratefully at my brother. He knew everything about me.

"How? I know what it's like to be in the middle of something and it's hard not just to take one's side." Uncle Severus asked curiously.

"I don't want to lose either of them so I stand up for both of them. Luckily, they're not usually around each other long enough to start a fight... but if they did, then the first to insult would be Gary and the first to fight would be Ash. That's their thing." I replied frowning. They were always fighting and it made me so mad. They were both my friends, why couldn't they get along?

"That must be tough." Severus said wincing.

"Yeah, they both get me so mad that I want to smack them and yet they never stop." I told him. "It's annoying but I put up with it."

Something flashed in Uncle Severus's eyes that I couldn't quite recognize, but I knew that I had seen it somewhere before. But before I had time to think on it, Nova distracted me by letting out a yawn. I looked down at the baby pokemon as she snuggled into my arms and fell asleep.

I stared at the little Eevee in my arms. She was so little and precious and I couldn't believe that she was part of my team. I looked over at Harry and Pixel and I had to think that he was feeling the same about her.

"You two should probably get back to your dorms before you are missed." Uncle Severus said suddenly.

"Aw, do we have to? I have nothing against Icicle but she is way too perceptive to everything." I complained before covering my mouth in horror as Irealized that I had mentioned one of the names of my fellow marauders.

Uncle Severus caught the horrified look on my face and asked.

"Who's Icicle?"

Harry and I exchanged a look and then we said together. "Nobody!"

Their uncle's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Julie, Harry, who's Icicle and what have you two been up to?" He demanded.

I sighed. I should have known that eventually we would slip up at some point and alert our uncle to the SGM's existence. We just figured that it would be this soon.

"We created a study group called the SGM and everyone in our study group has a nickname. Icicle is one of our friends." Harry said and I was amazed that I had not thought of that. Technically it was the truth since the SGM was partially a study group. Then Harry continued. "The reason we're so reluctant to share is because Julie hates the fact that I forced her into it and she threatened to hit me with her mallet if I ever mentioned it to anyone ."

"Hey, when people know that I study, it totally kills the prankster vibe that you get around me." I said when Uncle Severus turned his eyes to me. Then I explained the fake 'mallet threatening' thing. "As for my threatening him with my mallet, he forced me into it and I'm not about to let him get away with it."

Uncle Severus's eyes narrowed again and then he said.

"You two are hiding something but for now I won't ask because I'm sure that I would either be horrified or die, niether of which I would appreciate at the moment."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before we said our goodbyes and left Uncle Severus's quarters.

I knew that Harry and I weren't ready to tell Uncle Severus the whole truth about the SGM. We knew that he would react badly (the marauders are nothing to joke about). I was glad that he hadn't demanded the whole truth because I was sure that he couldn't handle it. Especially since he had be tortured by three of the original marauders and the other was his best friend and in a coma. A new group of marauders wouldn't sound appealing to him and it would certainly lead to him disbanding the SGM.

I didn't want that. The SGM was wonderful and I knew that Harry got enjoyment from it too. Especially since our idea had be presented and approved by the other members.

That was just another reason why I hoped Uncle Severus would not find out the whole truth and if he did, that he would accept it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**I'm fast-forwarding to Chrismas break. **

**This chapter will be told in the point of view of Harry. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to ****Review**** at the end. **

Chapter 13

"Harry, come on! I want to get a good seat on the train." Julie yelled at me. I sighed and let Hedwig slither up my arm. She was getting bigger.

I followed Julie and the rest of the SGM (except for Fred and George who were staying) onto the train. Draco, Neville, Perry, Julie, and I sat in one compartment while the others went to find a different compartment.

"So are you guys excited for the holidays?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to show Harry around the rest of Kanto's cities and I'm hoping to run into Ash and Gary... ugh I just remembered, I left my saxophone at home. I'm probably going to be rusty." Julie started muttering things that I couldn't understand.

"Wait you play the saxophone, Julie?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I started getting lessons when I was seven and I've been playing ever since." Julie said, impressing me. I never expected Julie to be patient enough to play an instrument for that long. Julie then asked. "Do any of you play any instruments?"

"No." Everyone replied almost simultaneously.

"Ok, by the end of this year I will get all four of you, no all three of you, I'm not including you, Perry, to play an instrument." Julie said cracking her knuckles.

"Haven't we enough on our plates with just our animagus training? Do you have to make us play an instrument too?" Draco complained.

"You're my best friends and you don't get a choice." Julie said firmly.

"Why does he get a choice?" Neville said pointing at Perry.

"He is my rival and I do not like him. That is Harry's job." Julie replied making Perry complain. "Hey!"

"You know that I don't like you that much, Timer, that's why Harry is your best friend." Julie told him.

"What reason do you have for not liking me?" Perry demanded.

"Simple, you beat me. I don't like it when I've been beat." Julie replied crossing her arms.

"So he wounded your pride and that's what makes you not like him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut-up, Harry!" Julie said and I grinned in triumph. "I liked you better as the shy reader."

"Well you were the one corrupted me." I told her cheekily and she gasped and said. "I never should have let you join the SGM. I should have known that it would corrupt my dear short brother."

"Hey! I'm not that short." I complained.

"Harry, I'm taller than you. And I will admit that I'm the second shortest girl at school." Julie said making me blush in embarresment.

"Don't worry, little buddy, you'll be taller than her someday." Perry said ruffling my hair.

"I'm not little!" I objected trying to scoot away from my best friend.

"Sure you aren't." Perry and Julie chorused.

"Annoying sister and best friend, can't wait to get off this train." I grumbled.

"You'll still be stuck with us, Harry." Perry told me and I groaned before pulling a book on animagi out of my bag. I might as well enjoy the train ride while I could.

"Yes! He's not totally corrupted yet!" Julie celebrated and I hit her with my book before continuing to read.

A little while later we arrived at the train station where Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Severus under polyjuice were waiting. Palkia and Giratina were going to use both their own and Dialga's power to take the four of us to the pokemon world.

We would be taken to Pallet Town where Julie and Perry would insist on dragging me to the nearest city and taking a plane to all the cities that we hadn't been to yet as well as the ones we had. They had made this plan a week before winter break and I knew that I was going whether I wanted to or not.

It only took a second for the three legendaries to teleport us to Aunt Samantha's ranch. I instantly let out Pixel. I had learned a day after I had gotten Pixel that if I didn't let her out of her pokeball, she would just pop out. He had to leave her in his dorms because she just wouldn't stay in her pokeball.

"Oh your eggs hatched then?" Dialga asked looking at the baby pokemon. "I didn't expect yours to be shiny."

"Both of them are. Julie's Eevee is a shiny too." I told her.

"That's awesome!" Palkia said excitedly.

"Palkia, everything is awesome to you, I still can't see how you can see a second generation of marauders as an awesome thing." Dialga said making Julie, Perry, and I freeze. We looked over at Uncle Severus who's eyes were narrowed as he asked.

"What do you mean 'a second generation of marauders'?"

"The children haven't told you? These three along with several other students started the SGM which stands for the second generation of marauders as well as the study group of marauders which was to satisfy the more studious members." Dialga said and Uncle Severus turned to look at the three of us.

"Um, we were going to tell you..." Julie began.

"When exactly?" Uncle Severus asked. "When were you going to tell me that you had formed a second generation of marauders, of pranksters?"

"Um..." Julie couldn't answer so I took over. "We were planning on telling you when we were sure you could handle it. You are strong, Uncle Sev, but not when it comes to the first generation. We were going to tell you sometime in the future but someone just had to mention it."

"Dialga is not good at keeping secrets." Palkia told me but I turned back to my uncle who said.

"While I"m not happy that you've continued the marauders' legacy, I would have been able to handle it."

"I don't know Uncle Sev, between the three marauders who tortured you and the one who is your best friend but is also in a coma, I doubt you could handle a second generation." Julie said before adding. "Especially since we have more than just four members."

Uncle Severus looked terrified and after a minute, he asked.

"Please tell me that the Weasley twins are not in the SGM?"

"Unfortunately, they are, my dear uncle, did you think that we would not include the largest pranksters in school?" Julie asked mischeviously and Uncle Severus looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Don't worry, Uncle Sev, I'm keeping them from doing anything too bad." I told him.

"Too bad? Harry, we have already proven that you can be bought with either books or help with a huge project or idea presentation. Though we know not to go too far in the first place so we shouldn't do anything worse than Halloween." Julie stopped when she realized what she had just said.

"That thing at Halloween was you!" Uncle Severus exclaimed, looking downright murderous.

"Yeah, Harry tried to stop us but we bribed him with an offer he couldn't refuse." Julie replied making me pale as Uncle Severus glared at me.

"Hey she knows all my weaknesses, one of which is books!" I said defensively before adding. "And she offered to help me with a project that I've been dying to try with everybody."

"And what is that?" Uncle Severus demanded.

"We'll tell you once we're all done with it. No one has finished their parts yet, not even Harry and Perry and they're Ravenclaws." Julie replied with a smirk.

"Ok then, at least tell me that it's nothing dangerous?" Uncle Severus begged.

"It's nothing you didn't do while you were in school." Julie reassured him.

"I became best friends with a-" Severus suddenly realized that Perry was there and cleared his throat before saying. "I did a lot of dangerous things when I was in school, Julie, and I do not want you doing any of them! The only one I would think about letting you do is become animagi but not until at least fourth year."

Julie, Perry, and I exchanged glances before starting to laugh. After a few minutes of laughing, Julie gave me a look that was practically pleading. I took a deep breath before nodding. Julie turned to Uncle Severus and asked.

"What would you say if we had already found our forms and were working on the transformation?"

It seems that this along with the rest of the information that Uncle Severus had gained was to much for our dear uncle and he fainted dead away.

Julie and Perry took this as an opportunity for us to grab our things (including Julie's saxophone) and take off towards the nearest airport.

I knew we would have to talk to Uncle Severus again soon but for now, I was content with just traveling around Kanto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**In response to reviews: To Sakura Lisel: Don't worry, Dumbledore will come back into play soon.**

**I have a new poll up, this one will determine Julie's and Harry's animagus forms. Vote now!**

**Skipping to Christmas, hope you don't mind. **

**This chapter will be told in the point of view of Julie. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end!**

Chapter 14

I grinned as we arrived back in Pallet for Christmas. I always loved Christmas in Pallet Town. I had only ever spent three Christmas Days away from Pallet and none of them were as great as the celebrations in Pallet.

Perry wasn't with Harry and myself because he had chosen to visit his mother during Christmas. But Harry would be celebrating his first Christmas in Pallet and I was determined to make this the best experience ever for my brother.

"Come on, Harry, we must visit my secret hide-away before we visit the rest of the family. Thus is the tradition of both myself and my friends. You as my brother are not excluded from this time-honored tradition so you must come with me." I told him as I skipped along the main road.

"Ok ok." Harry said and we hurried towards my hide-away. We inched along the slight ledge that we had used last time and I grinned as I saw the two boys who had always been my best friends.

"ASH! GARY!" I yelled in delight as I ran over to them. They had just enough time to turn before I hugged them as tight as I could. "You're here, you're actually here! I really missed you guys."

"How have you been, Jules?" Gary asked.

"Just fine. Oh but you two have got to meet someone." I said before turning to Harry and gesturing for him to come over. When I stepped back to properly introduce him, I said in the most regal voice I could muster. "Ash, Gary, I'm proud to introduce you to, my twin brother, Harry."

Ash and Gary stared at us in shock. I expected it to happen as we had never known about Harry before. Finally, Ash managed to sputter.

"Your twin?"

"Yeah, we found out a while ago that we were twins and we've been hanging out since." I replied before saying. "That's why you two haven't seen much of me for a while."

"Why didn't you at least send us a message to tell us, though? We're your best friends." Gary asked curiously.

"We've been busy a lot. I was in another region for a while so Julie has been showing me around Kanto." Harry replied for me.

"We should have visited all the major cities by next week." I nodded before adding. "And then we need to get some training in with our pokemon. I still don't get how Blaze and Aqua still haven't evolved and they were our first pokemon!"

"That's our own fault, sightseeing gets in the way of training." Harry pointed out before adding. "So do your pranking streaks and the fact that you are a violent person who enjoys hitting me with a mallet, really get's in the way sometimes."

"Oh ha ha, very funny. I don't hit you that often, just when you're being stupid." I growled.

"Julie, for one, I'm not stupid, for two, you hit me whether I'm being stupid or not." Harry said and I hit him over the head. I then turned to my two best friends and I asked them. "Anyway, how are you two doing?"

"Well I'd say we've been doing pretty good but we haven't found any long lost siblings." Gary said in an attempt at humour.

"Gary, we've been over this, your attempts at humour are terrible." I told him and he said. "Well no one asked you."

There was silence for a moment before I clapped my hands and said.

"There is no reason to just sit around in here. We should let out our pokemon out."

"Are you sure that all our pokemon will fit, Jules, what about Twister?" Harry asked.

"It'll be fine, there are miles of caverns in here. Plenty of space for everyone's pokemon and then some." I replied before pulling out all six of my pokeballs and releasing the lot of them.

I giggled when Ash and Gary gasped at the side of Twister. He was pretty impressive.

"Guys, this is my team. I'd like to introduce you to Twister, Aura, Hallows, Peck, Nova, and my starter Blaze." I introduced all six of my pokemon.

"How did you find them? I haven't even seen some of these pokemon." Gary said in awe.

"Let's just say you can never under-estimate me." I said smirking before telling them. "What are you three waiting for?"

Harry, Gary, and Ash let out all of their pokemon except for Ash's Pikachu who was already on his shoulder. When I saw some of their pokemon, I was in awe as I hadn't seen some of their pokemon before.

"You're in awe of my team when I've never even seen some of these pokemon." I told them, raising an eyebrow. Ash and Gary looked at each other before laughing.

"I'm guessing you haven't been to any other regions?" Gary asked.

"Not really. Apparently you two have been and you didn't even bother to tell me." I said crossing my arms in what would be a pout if I were willing to admit it.

"You didn't tell us about your brother." Ash pointed out.

"Point taken." I conceded before I asked them. "So have either of you won a league yet?"

"No but we're trying." Gary replied after a minute.

"Wait a second, how come we never saw you at the pokemon league?" Ash asked suddenly.

"Because I didn't go." I replied almost sheepishly. When both of them looked at me in surprise, I explained. "I didn't want to participate so I didn't get the gym badges, and I was busy during the pokemon league so I couldn't go to cheer you two on either."

"You didn't get any gym badges?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Nope, I don't plan to either. Not that I couldn't get them if I tried." I replied smirking.

"Sure you could, Julie." Gary said sarcastically and my eyes narrowed.

"Ok, let's go." I growled. "Let's have a battle. Right now."

"Here?" Gary asked a little surprised.

"Just like when we were little and we had mock battles." I replied before adding. "Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" Gary exclaimed.

"You should, I find her scary and she's my sister." Harry commented and I hit him over the head.

"She can't be as scary as she was when we were younger." Ash said shaking his head.

"She's worse." Harry told him.

"I am not, I... no actually you're right, I am worse." I started to object then I realized it was true. "Huh, I never thought I could be worse than what I used to be like. At least, I'm still fun."

"Wait does that mean you prank people more often than not?" Ash asked wincing.

"Yeah, I got people to play pranks with now too. Even if my own brother is a huge bookworm." I said smirking.

"Stop calling me a bookworm!" Harry complained.

"But you are one and I bet that all of our friends and family got you books for Christmas." I said still smirking. I actually knew that all they had gotten him were books and the like.

"They wouldn't." Harry argued.

"They probably did." I told him and he covered his face with his hands (my guess was that he was thinking about how the book thing was getting out of hand). Then I remembered something important and I looked at my watch. "Oh no! Mom told us to be at the house by ten and it's almost ten-thirty!"

Harry paled and returned all his pokemon to his pokeballs. I did the same and the two of us ran out, leaving behind two confused boys.

* * *

"You're late!" Mom complained as we walked in the door.

"Sorry, mom, we lost track of time besides you know my tradition." I explained and after a minute, she nodded.

"Well come on, you two, Severus brought Hedwig and Rocco over. They're in the living room with the rest of the family."

As soon as she said that, we ran into the living room. Rocco greeted me by tackling me while Hedwig just slithered up to Harry who then picked her up. We talked to our familiars for a minute and then we went out to the living room. Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Amanda, and Uncle Severus were waiting for us. I had expected James to be here but considering the fact that he was avoiding him mom then I shouldn't have.

"Hi everybody! Is everybody ready for Christmas?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, we've just been waiting for you two to get here so that we could open the presents." Aunt Amanda replied excitedly.

"Aunt Amanda, you sounded a little like Julie right then." Harry said and I hit him over the head while Aunt Amanda said. "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, Amy, trust me. Julie said the same thing last Christmas." Uncle Severus told her.

"No I didn't!" I objected.

"Yes you did, Jules." Harry said and I hit him over the head again.

"Anyway can we open presents now?" Aunt Amanda interupted.

"Yes you can." I jumped a little when I heard my mom's voice behind me. I settled down as Harry and I sat down on the floor and waited for our presents to be past to us.

I got some pranking supplies from Fred and George, a new mallet from Neville, a box of green and silver bandanas from Draco (yeah he was definetly as vain as I remembered). Daphne sent me some music sheets (she must have gotten the idea from either Draco or Neville), Cedric, Beth, and Patty sent me enough pranking supplies to last until next Christmas. Susan and Hannah got me candy from Honeydukes. And of course, Harry got me a book on pranking. Oh and I got some supplies for my pokemon from my mom, Aunt Amanda, Aunt Phoebe, and Uncle Severus.

Harry on the other hand got books and notebooks from everyone except for me. I got him a very nice trunk that I had Uncle Severus pick up for me. It had enough space for all of his books and it was expanded on the inside so that Harry could spend the night inside it if he wanted to. I knew that he was happy with it because he hugged me really tight.

We were about to pack up all of our stuff when I saw another present. I went over to pick it up but before I could, Rocco yelled.

_"No! Don't touch it!"_

I stepped back and asked him.

"What's wrong with it?"

_"It smells wrong. Like something has been done to it. It also smells of that old man that you can't stand, you know, Dumbledore." _Rocco replied and I got angry.

"Uncle Sev, Rocco says something has been done to this package by Dumbledore. Could you check it out?" I asked turning to my uncle.

Uncle Severus nodded and, with an angry look on his face, he waved his wand over the package while muttering something. He pulled out a piece of parchment out of his pile and used his wand to make words appear. After he read it, he handed it to us, looking very shocked.

**Loyalty charms to Albus Dumbledore **

**Tracking charms**

**Compulsion charms**

**Magic blocks (35%)**

**Ability blocks**

**All charms and blocks preformed by Albus Dumbledore**

I stared at the paper in shock. I hadn't liked Dumbledore in the first place and then he did this! That man was so dead!

"I'm so glad that Rocco caught that scent." I said after a minute.

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore." Uncle Severus said, snapping out of his shock. He then dispelled the charms and blocks on the package and opened it up. A silver cloak fell out.

"No that can't be..." Harry said in awe.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"An invisibility cloak." Harry replied and he picked it up. A note fell out of the cloak. I picked it up and read it.

**Harry and Julie, **

**Your father left this in my pocession before he died. I felt it was time it was returned to it's rightful owners. **

**Use it well.**

"That's our dad's cloak?" Harry asked in surprise.

Uncle Severus slapped himself on the forehead and said.

"So that's how he did it! I always wondered how he wandered the school without anyone finding him or his friends."

"Well now that there's no spells on it, can I have it?" I asked excitedly.

"On the condition that you don't use it for pranking unless it's Dumbledore." Uncle Severus told me sternly and I nodded. Just sneaking around under the cloak would be awesome. I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts so that I could prank Dumbledore as well as explore the rest of Hogwarts during the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**In response to Reviews: To Sakura Lisel: I know that the blocks usually wouldn't be that effective and they aren't that eefective. You see, Albus' goal was to block over fifty percent of their magical powers and of their abilities but because he didn't do it in person they would have only effected thirty-five percent of it if they had put the cloak on without removing the charms and blocks. **

**To Brooklyn Daughter of Artemis: I'll keep your prank in mind, it actually sounds pretty funny.**

**I have a new poll up, this one will determine Julie's and Harry's animagus forms. It's on my profile so vote now!**

**Anyway we're skipping to the train ride back. **

**This chapter will be told in the point of view of Harry. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to Review at the end. **

Chapter 15

I was excited to be going back to Hogwarts. Even though I love exploring the pokemon world, it's hard to not love Hogwarts. And I was looking forward to finding out what my friends had done over the break.

When Julie, Perry, and I got to the station, Julie was almost tackled by Draco and Neville but somehow she side-stepped and they ran into Perry and myself.

"Hey! Why did you have to tackle us? We're not your best friend." Perry complained while I nodded in agreement.

"It's not our fault that she dodged us." Draco said before he and Neville got off of us. Hedwig hissed at them and I heard her mutter. _-Idiotic Gryffindors-_

"Hedwig, I know they were being idiotic but do you have to ruin Draco's Slytherin pride by calling him a Gryffindor?" I asked her outloud and Draco exclaimed. "I'm not a Gryffindor! That's Neville!"

_-Then why do you act like one?- _Hedwig asked and I started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Draco demanded.

"Hedwig asked why you act like a Gryffindor then." I said snickering.

"You insult me! I will never be a Gryffindor, that's Vin's job." Draco objected.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor!" Neville exclaimed.

"You're all a bunch of courageous idiots." Draco said before adding. "But that's why you're our best friend."

Neville smiled a little before saying.

"At least I'm not a sneaky snake like you."

"Hey! Don't insult the Snakes, insult the Ravens if you have to." Draco said hitting him upside the head.

"Don't insult the Ravens, that's our house!" I complained which started a very long argument.

"Uh guys, sorry to bother your bickering, we're going to miss the train if we don't hurry up." Julie said after a while and the five of us rushed onto the train.

When we were all properly seated, Julie asked.

"So did you two get the instruments I sent?"

Draco nodded before saying. "And yes, we started practicing like you said."

"What instruments did you two get?" I asked curiously. Julie had let me pick out my instrument and I was slowly learning how to play the violin.

"She gave me a guitar." Draco replied while Neville said. "I got a trumpet."

"I thought you said you were going to give at least one of them a flute?" I asked Julie turning to face her.

"I realized that the guitar would work better for Draco and Neville's probably going to a pretty good trumpet player. You on the other hand, I'm happy to get a somewhat girly instrument for." Julie replied and I blushed a little in embarressment.

"What instrument did you get him?" Draco asked looking interested.

"Well for one, he chose his instrument, as for his instrument, he chose the violin." Julie replied snickering.

"It's a classical instrument!" I complained.

"So is the flute." Julie retorted before saying. "But don't worry, I don't judge until a boy willingly plays the flute."

"That won't happen, Jules. It's more likely for you to force one of us to play the flute because we made you mad." Draco said and Julie got a strange glint in her eyes.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a flute which she then handed to Draco. He looked at her in shock and then he asked.

"Did I already make you mad?"

Julie nodded and then she covered her ears. Draco looked around with a confused and scared expression on his face.

"What did I do?"

"You called her Jules, I'm the only one who can call her that without serious consequences, at least most of the time." I replied.

"And I have to do this?" Draco asked and Julie took out her mallet. Draco looked scared for a minute before saying. "I'd rather be hit than be humiliated, so just throw it Julie."

Julie slowly uncovered her ears and then as she was about to throw her mallet, Cedric walked in.

"Hey! Julie, no hitting people with mallets when we're not even at Hogwarts." Cedric told her and Draco sighed in relief. Then Cedric asked. "When will you guys learn not to make her mad?"

"When Draco's not vain and Neville isn't clumsy." Julie answered while ignoring her best friends complaints.

"I'm not vain and Neville isn't clumsy!" Draco objected.

"Whatever you say, Drake." Julie waved him off.

"Jules, be nice." I told her.

"I am nice!" Julie exclaimed and everyone in the compartment stared at her disbelievingly. Finally she gave in and said. "So maybe I'm not so nice to my best friends and rivals. That's ok because I'm worse to my enemies."

"What enemies do you have?" Cedric asked curiously.

"Well I can name three off the top of my head but at the moment, the worse is the red-headed Ronnie." Julie replied.

"Did you even need to ask?" I asked sarcastically.

"I suppose not." Cedric said shaking his head before saying. "I'm going to find Beth and Patty. Julie, try not to kill anybody."

"I can make no promises, Eldest." Julie said cheekily and Cedric left muttering about crazy people.

Suddenly, Patty and Beth sprung up from nowhere and asked.

"Is he gone?"

Everyone jumped and I asked them after calming myself down.

"How long have you two been there?"

"Well we're hiding from Cedric, so I'd say around an hour and a half give or take a few." Beth replied after a minute.

"We pranked him, you see we gave him multi-colored hair. And then we may have also glued him to a chair along with Mittens." Patty continued. Mittens was Cedric's cat.

"So now we're hiding until this all blows over." Beth finished.

There was silence for a moment and then Neville asked.

"How did he get rid of the chair?"

"Well it was a small chair not really attached to anything and we used permanent glue so we presume that he put a notice-me-not charm on it." Patty replied after a moment.

There was silence again. One minute passed, then two, and then we all burst into laughter.

I may not like pranks that much but the prospect of someone glued to a chair and having to carry it around under a notice-me-not charm was funny.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**I have a new poll up, this one will determine Julie's and Harry's animagus forms. It's on my profile so vote now!**

**Ok so we're going to a few days back from Winter break.**

**Anyway, this chapter will be told in the point of view of Julie. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end. **

Chapter 16

I was walking around the corridors after curfew.

You see, I had a prank in mind but it needed to be done to where no one would see me. So I had taken the cloak and had went about planning my prank.

First, I placed a charm on Dumbledore's door that would give whoever touched it purple, pink, blue, green, black, yellow, and red hair **(A.N. I got the idea for this part of the prank from Brooklyn Daughter of Artemis)**.

Then, I put a few more charms on some parts of the floor that did a number of things when triggered. I was sure that Dumbledore would step on at least one.

And finally, I rigged a trip wire that would spill Dumbledore's precious lemon drops on the floor where he was sure to trip on them.

When I was finished rigging everything up, I quickly started walking back to my dorm. I was passing the library when I heard Filch. I started walking faster because even if Filch couldn't see me, he would still hear me. I saw Filch walking down the same corridor and I ducked into an empty classroom that was near where I was walking.

I took deep breaths to slow my heartbeat and then I looked around. There wasn't anything special about the classroom... unless you counted the huge mirror that just happened to stand in the middle of the room.

I was curious so I walked over to it. There were words that didn't make sense written across the mirror. I didn't really bother with it and I looked into the mirror. What I saw, shocked me.

I saw myself but I there was something different about myself. There wasn't the usual haunted look in my eyes that I knew they always held. My eyes looked joyous and I could see why.

Standing next to me was Harry, my best friends, my aunts and uncle, and my mom, but then there were four people I had only seen in pictures. One I hadn't the name of but I knew who the others were. First there were my birth parents, James and Lily. And then standing beside Uncle Sev, was Remus Lupin.

And then there were two pokemon I had never thought I would see again. A Mudkip and an Absol stood in front of me.

Everyone in the mirror looked so... so happy. No pain, no grief, no haunted looks, just happiness. It looked too good to be true.

I looked back at the words. I tried to make out what they were and then it hit me. This was a mirror, right? So wouldn't that make the words written in mirror writing?

I read them backwards and sure enough I knew what it said.

"'I show not your face but your heart's true desire'." I read outloud.

I looked back at the mirror and I realize that the mirror was right. I tried to never show that I had even a tiny bit of sadness but I could never deny what has pained me ever since I was a child.

For the longest time, I stared at the mirror. And then I realized something and I stepped back. What this mirror showed, could never be reality. No matter how long I stared at it. I took another step back and then I ran.

If I had stared at it any longer, I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to my normal life after seeing that. It would have grabbed me and never let me go. I couldn't risk that so I ran.

When I stopped, I was in the entrance hall. I hadn't looked where I was going after I had seen that so I didn't realize where I was until I stopped. I leaned against the wall for a minute and then I started crying.

What I saw in that mirror could never happen. So why did I have to see it? Why was it even in the castle? Whoever saw it could have the same breakdown I was having. Did Dumbledore know it was in the castle? Oh what did it matter, I was planning on breaking it as soon as I could.

Even if it was a precious artifact, I was not going to let it sit there and torture other students with things that could not happen. In fact, I was going to do it during my freetime that day. Not right then, no, if I did that I wouldn't get any sleep. Not that I would anyway but I had to at least try to sleep.

After a few minutes, I went back to my dorm and I sat back down on my bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I started to think. I wondered who the unidentifable man was, who had the same black hair and gray eyes as him. I would have to look for him if I wanted to know who he was.

Then I thought of the two pokemon. It had been a long time since I had seen them, less than three years. The Mudkip's name was Kipper and the Absol's name was Sol. Pretty obvious names, I know, but those were their names. I remembered meeting both of them and then I remembered leaving both of them after a few months. They were part of my family but I was sure that I would never ever see them again unless a legendary wanted them too. After all, they were the ones who sent me there. I missed them, a lot.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Daphne getting up. I hadn't realized that I had stayed up that long. I smiled at Daphne and then I went to change.

* * *

For the next few days, I was a little depressed from the mirror. I know that I some people noticed but I didn't care. The only thing that cheered me up was seeing Dumbledore with multi-colored hair walking in a zig-zagged pattern while bumping into stuff and talking backwards the day after I had seen the mirror.

But after it had been a few days, Harry cornered me. Sweet, innocent Harry somehow mentioned to corner me after transfiguration.

"What's going on with you, Julie?" Harry demanded when he cornered me outside of the classroom.

"Nothing's going on, Har, no need to worry." I said giving him a reassurring smile.

"There is a need to worry, Jules! You're basically ignoring everyone except teachers and the Marauders. You've never done something like that. So tell me what is wrong or I'll tell Uncle Sev and we'll both question you." Harry ranted.

"Look, I saw something that really freaked me out but it's gone so there is nothing to worry about anymore. I just need to get the image out of my head." I told him.

"What could possibly freak you out?" Harry asked and I could hear it in his voice that he was concerned.

"Hopefully, Harry, you'll never find out." I said before leaving him bewildered as I walked to my next class.

Things were tense between us for a while but eventually everything went back to the way it should be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**I have a poll up, this one will determine Julie's and Harry's animagus forms. It's on my profile so vote now!**

**Ok so this chapter will be told in the point of view of Harry. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end!**

Chapter 17

I was really nervous. See, I was sitting in a SGM meeting and I was about it present and idea that had came to me while Julie was out of sorts.

"Ok so now Transfiguration has another idea that he would like to announce and ask for help with." Julie announced and I took a deep breath as everyone turned to me.

"You know how we have the original marauders' map?" I asked and once everyone nodded, I said. "Well I was thinking that we should make some improvements to the map as well as make a map for each of us so we don't have to wait for the map."

"That's actually a good idea." Cedric commented before he asked. "But how would we improve the map and make more of them?"

"We have a charms expert who I'm sure could figure out how to charm some more maps to be like the original." I said refering to my dear sister. Then I thought about my other ideas and said. "And I was thinking we could make it so the map shows the marauder names as well as our names and we could also make to where if you tap on a certain name you can see if they're guilty of a prank or worse."

"But then if the teachers found the maps, they could find out everything we've done!" Patty objected.

"They won't be able to because we could set a different password into each of the maps and they would have to know that you could do that by tapping a name." I told her.

There was some more discussion on the map idea until we finally agreed on making the new and improved maps for the SGM. Cedric, Beth, Julie, Lee, Fred, and George were going to work on the map while the others and myself were in charge of pranking until they finished it. Since I'm not that good at charms, they banned me off working on it so I ended up in the group with the pranksters.

Speaking of pranking though, Draco and Hannah informed me about a hilarious prank that they required my help with. Being the person I am, I only said yes because they threatened to glue all my books shut. That would be horrifying.

So they told me their plan and put me in charge of it. But the prank also required perfect timing so my partner was none other than Timer. Only one thing was for sure about this prank, this would announce that there was a second generation of Marauders.

We went to dinner in the great hall and waited until all the students were there and then we stuck everyone, including ourselves, to our seats. After thirty minutes of doing nothing, I sent Potions (who was in on the prank as well) the signal we agreed on and he set off a few fireworks. Students almost shot up but they couldn't because of their seats.

Perry nudged me and I released the students while, at the same time, transfiguring their shoes into concrete. Some students almost fell down again once they could stand up and those that didn't, fell when they tried to move.

Then came the funniest part. As the teachers stood up to help the students, three lions, two badgers, and four ravens, that had been transfigured by myself with Perry's help, started circling around the teachers. Uncle Sev was the only one save but that ended as I had Hedwig go and circle him too.

When the animals had circled around the professors five times, the transfigured animals exploded into confetti and Hedwig wrapped around Uncle Sev's legs and caused him to fall. The confetti then spelled out the words 'Hogwarts be warned, the marauders have returned! All rule followers beware the wrath of the second generation of great pranksters!'

Several people stared at the words in shock for a moment and then a lot of people started laughing. Only a few of the teachers looked scared and they were the ones who knew the marauders. Hedwig slithered back to me and said.

_-You owe me a rat- _She told me as she curled around my arm.

"Ok, Hedwig." I said trying not to laugh. Then Uncle Sev sent a look at me that screamed 'explain this!' and I couldn't hold in my laughter.

Uncle Sev got up and made to leave but as he passed Perry and myself, he said.

"Detention Mr. Potter and Mr. Riddle."

"Ugh I thought we got away with this." Perry complained quietly.

"I told you we shouldn't have used Hedwig. Uncle Sev knows her and he knows that if I have something to do with a prank, then you're involved too." I whispered.

"Why can't you be the good kid?" Perry groaned.

"Well compared to Julie, I am the good kid. At least I don't hit you over the head." I said grinning.

"If you did, I'd hit you right back." Perry said smirking.

"No you wouldn't, he'd give you the puppy eyes and you'll do anything he says." Beth said from her seat across from us.

"What puppy eyes?" I asked, my eyes widening. What on earth was she talking about?

"See what I mean." Beth said laughing. "Those eyes would get anyone to do everything he says."

"I wouldn't do everything he says!" Perry complained.

"Perry, I think the only person who could resist those puppy eyes is Julie herself." Beth told him, snickering.

"I don't have puppy eyes!" I objected. If I had puppy eyes, then I would know it.

"Aw, he doesn't know. That's just adorable." Beth said still snickering.

"I'm not adorable and if someone doesn't explain the puppy eyes, then I'm getting Julie's mallet." I complained even though I wouldn't really get her mallet. I'm not that mean.

"I'll explain later, Harry, but she's kind of right about the puppy eyes thing." Perry said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't have puppy eyes!" I objected again.

"Of course you don't." Perry said sarcastically.

"Why do you hate me?" I pouted. Perry just laughed and ruffled my hair saying. "We don't hate you, we just find you adorable.

"I'm going to go study." I said getting up. I wasn't done with my food but if they were just going to tease me, then I wasn't going to stick around.

"Oh no you aren't." Perry said grabbing my hand and pulling me back down. "You're going to eat and then you're going to have fun for once. You work too much."

"I happen to have fun studying." I said crossing my arms.

"And that's why we call you the perfect Ravenclaw." Perry said patting me on the back before adding. "But I'm still going to make you do something other than study, maybe we can borrow Fred and George's brooms and fly around the Quidditch field."

I got excited when he mentioned flying. My face must have given it away because Perry announced.

"And that's the way to get him to cooperate."

I smacked him on the back of the head and then we continued to eat dinner.

When we finished, we asked Fred and George if we could borrow their brooms and went off for a flight. I did a few tricks while Perry just flew on Fred's broom.

We were flying around the goals of the quidditch pitch when Julie appeared on the field looking worried. Perry and I flew down over to her and I asked.

"What's the matter, Jules?"

"Patty, Fred, and George are hurt." Julie replied and Perry and I instantly got off our brooms and we asked.

"What happened?"

"We don't know yet, come on." Julie said and the three of us ran inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**To the reviewers: To Brooklyn Daughter of Artemis: She doesn't need to be a neon cat hyped up on coffee to annoy her uncle. That comes naturally. **

**Ok people, remember the poll! Vote on it! At the moment Julie and Harry will be House-cats because of one vote so change it people! Go vote on my profile before you get into the chapter!**

**Ok we're going back to when Julie found out about Fred, George, and Patty in the infirmary.**

**This chapter will be in the point of view of Julie. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to REVIEW at the end!**

Chapter 18

I had been working on my map in the SGM's meeting room when Beth ran in. She looked really concerned.

"Julie! We have to gather the rest of Marauders! Fred, George, and Patty are in the infirmary!" She exclaimed shocking myself.

"How did they land themselves in the infirmary and why are you so worried?" I asked in shock.

"Because Madam Pomphrey looked worried and she never looks worried, she just looks angry that we got hurt." Beth replied and my eyes widened.

"I'll get Perry and my brother and we'll get everyone together." I told her and I stuck my map in my pocket before running down to the quidditch pitch. I had heard my brother mentioning that he was going to go flying and I knew that Perry was sure to be with him.

I ran onto the field and the two boys flew over to me.

"What's the matter, Jules?" Harry asked with a concerned glint in his eyes.

I was too worried to reprimand him for calling me 'Jules' so I just said.

"Patty, Fred, and George are hurt."

"What happened?" They asked simultaneously after getting off the brooms.

"We don't know yet, come on." I said and the three of us ran inside. I turned to the boys and told them. "Harry, can you get Susan, Hannah, and Cedric? Perry, get Lee and Neville. I'll get Draco and Daphne."

The three of us split up to get the rest of the marauders. I got the Slytherins pretty quickly and we went to the infirmary where Harry, Beth, and Perry were waiting with the rest of the SGM.

"Why aren't we going in?" I demanded.

"She won't let us in. I've tried but she said she's not letting anyone in until she's treated their injuries." Beth replied with tears in her eyes. I patted her shoulder sympathetically. I couldn't imagine Harry getting hurt... at least I couldn't imagine him getting hurt unless he was near those people who shouldn't even be considered relatives. Him getting hurt here, was unthinkable unless it was a small injury from flying.

After a while of just waiting, Cedric got up and said.

"Look guys, it's late, we should go to bed. By morning, they'll be healed up and we'll be able to question the three of them properly."

"That's easy for you to say! It's not your little sister!" Beth exclaimed looking really upset. I put an arm around her and said soothingly. "I know you're worried, I know that if Harry was hurt, that I would be worried out of my mind, but there's nothing we can do right now to help her. For now the best thing we can do is go to bed and be well rested to ask them how they got hurt. Patty wouldn't want you to lose sleep over this."

Beth was silent for a moment before she nodded, calming down a bit. The rest of the SGM was staring at me in surprise until I raised an eyebrow and said.

"Hey I would feel the same if it was Harry. No one can help but love their siblings when they're close. That's just how siblings are."

"I guess that makes sense." Harry commented. I frowned, I would have to talk to him about that tomorrow.

"Let's go to bed now, and Harry, we're talking tomorrow." I told him and he paled. I gave him a reassuring smile and then the rest of us went to bed.

* * *

The next day came and the three previously injured marauders weren't at breakfast but they were at lunch which we were very glad for. We dragged them off to the meeting room and they were tied up for good measure by our very own Echo.

"Ok we want to know how you got hurt and then, Patty, you're going to apologize for worrying Beth." I said sternly.

"We're sorry! We were curious and we like breaking the rules so we went into the forbidden third floor corridor." Fred and George said simultaneously while Patty just looked down at the ground.

"You what! Are you three more insane than Julie?" Beth exclaimed.

"Apparently because I'm not insane enough to think of something like that." I said looking at them in shock before I muttered. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"Julietta Potter! Don't encourage them!" Beth exclaimed and I growled at my full name. Only Harry could call me that.

Then a question came to my mind.

"How did you three get hurt?" I asked curiously.

The three of them exchanged glances before Patty said frowning.

"There's a huge three headed dog in the corridor."

"A CEBERUS!" Harry yelped looking scared. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A CEBERUS DOING IN A SCHOOL! WHAT IS DUMBLEDORE THINKING! HE MUST BE MAD!"

I stared at Harry in shock. I had never seen Harry shout like that. He was normally too shy to yell. Not only that, but he sounded scared and I hadn't heard Harry sound that scared since we were nearly attacked by an Onix.

"Harry, calm down, Dumbledore must have his reasons." Perry tried to calm him down before he asked. "Wasn't there some sort of lock on the door?"

"Yeah but it was easy to get the door open, the unlocking charm from our first year to open it." Fred replied before George frowned and said. "You'd think that Dumbledore would put more protections on it especially considering the ceberus."

"Yeah you would." I commented thinking hard on that information, plus all the other things that Dumbledore had tried to pull.

We talked for a little while longer but eventually the older kids left for their classes and the others left to work on their homework but I kept Harry back. We sat down and he asked.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Yesterday, you said that you guess that what I said made sense. What I want to know is why you said that? I may not always show it but I care about you, Harry, you're my brother and I love you." I took a deep breath and continued. "I know I hit you but that's just something that I do to everyone. Siblings love each other and we're no exception."

Harry looked down and for a minute, I thought he wasn't going to say anything. Then he said in a quiet voice.

"I know but before Aqua, I had no one. I'm not used to people actually loving me even after I met you."

My heart nearly broke at that and I hugged him as tight as I could. I wanted to cry at the thought of not loving my brother.

"Harry, I do love you, you're part of my family." I said before I got an idea and I asked. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, Julie." Harry said looking curious.

"Well when I was eight, I was kidnapped by the ancient pokemon. I was away from my family for months." I told him and he looked at me in shock. "I made a few new friends, two of which I still miss, but I realized that my family was more important. My family loves me and I know it. And if I had never realized that, I'd still be where I was and I would have never met you."

Harry looked down again and after a minute, he asked.

"What made you realize that Aunt Samantha loved you and that our family was more important?"

"I had a dream." I replied before continuing. "It was Christmas Eve and I had fallen asleep and had a dream of mom crying and begging me to come home. As soon as I saw that, I wanted to go back to her. But I couldn't, I had to wait until around Febuary to go back home. It was a hard time for me and the only things that kept me going were the will to see my mom again and my two friends."

"Who were they?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well the first one, was this Mudkip I met. His name was Kipper. He was my first friend while I was kidnapped. The second one came much later, he was an Absol named Sol and he saved both my own and Kipper's lives. I owe both of them very much." I replied thinking about them fondly before I added. "I owe more of my friends several things but Sol and Kipper were the ones that helped me the most."

Harry looked to be deep in thought.

"Harry, you ok?" I asked curiously.

"Why did you tell me all of that?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Because I learned that my family loved me without a doubt when I was eight. You need to know that our family loves you without a doubt. I couldn't imagine my life without you, Harry, you are what keeps me sane enough not to do anything too stupid." I replied giving him a smile. "I may call you names and hit you but that's just because it's in my nature. You're the brains and I'm the brawn. We're the perfect team and even if I don't tell you everything, you're my brother and you know more than anyone else does."

Harry gave me a small smile and he said.

"I'm glad that you trust me so much."

"I'd have to be crazy not to trust you. You're my twin, my other half." I told him, grinning broadly at him.

It seemed as if we were all good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**To the Reviewers: To Brooklyn Daughter of Artemis: If you think that last chapter was touching wait until later in the story, then you'll really tear up. **

**People, remember the poll! It's a tie at the moment and I don't want to have to make their forms different. It's on my profile so VOTE!**

**This chapter will be told in the point of view of Harry. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review at the end!**

Chapter 19

It was time for my detention with my uncle and I was not looking forward to it. It was my first time in detention ever, but at least I would have Perry with me.

Perry and I entered the potions' classroom five minutes early. Hedwig was curled around my arm under the sleeves of my robes because she had insisted on coming to make sure that 'my mother's nestmate did not skin me alive', her words, not mine.

Uncle Severus swept into the room with a smirk on his face that creeped me out.

"You will be washing the dirty cauldrons in the back. I've aquired quite a few." He said with the creepy smirk still on his face.

Perry and I turned and saw the mass amount of cauldrons at the back of the classroom. I paled and looked back at my uncle in horror. The irritating man just smirked back at me. I was sure right then and there that my uncle was not happy about the prank and was trying to kill me as revenge.

_-He's just trying to make you learn your lesson and I agree with him because you made me be a part of your prank. Revenge is sweet- _Hedwig commented before adding. _-I actually expected worse than this considering that he is your uncle-_

_-Are you trying to be mean?- _I asked her and she nodded. I huffed and then my uncle told us to get to work. Perry and I both grabbed a cauldron and started working.

It was almost curfew by the time we were done. I was surprised that we had done it so quickly but then again, I sometimes had to deal with my own potions' experiments.

When we finished, Uncle Severus gave us another creepy smirk and said.

"I will see you again tomorrow night."

"Is that really neccesary?" I asked looking at him in horror.

"You two pranked not only myself but the rest of the teachers and don't deny it because I know it was you. Hedwig would only be involved if you asked her to." Uncle Severus said sternly.

"And what makes you think I was involved?" Perry demanded.

"You're his best friend, Mr. Riddle, whatever he does, you do." My uncle replied, with the stern tone still in his voice before adding playfully. "And also Harry's too studious to do something like this without either your's or Julie's help and I know that Julie was busy during dinner."

"I'm not that studious!" I complained.

"I don't know, Ri, you're pretty studious. And, Professor, I can see your point." Perry said the last part to my uncle.

"And that is why you have detention with Mr. Potter." Uncle Severus said firmly before adding. "Anyway, Mr. Riddle, you may leave. Mr. Potter, please stay behind."

"I'll see you in the common room, Harry." Perry told me before walking briskly out of the room. I turned back to my uncle apprehensively. He was probably really mad about the prank.

"Come here, Harry." Uncle Severus said after a moment with his arms wide. I walked straight into them and he hugged me tight before he whispered. "I'm not really mad at you, Harry, but you need to learn your lesson. That's why I gave you two, two detentions. I don't want you turning into another Julie."

"Ok, Uncle Severus." I mumbled into his shoulder. I hugged him for a moment before letting go and asking. "So, who gave Jules detention today?"

Uncle Severus laughed before saying.

"Surprisingly, Madam Pince."

"Madam Pince is allowed to give detentions?" I asked in shock.

"Apparently so, but Julie definetly deserved it. She almost destroyed a whole section of the library with an explosion." Uncle Severus replied.

"What! She is so dead!" I exclaimed. No one ruined the books in the library.

"She's already dead." My uncle said before clarifying. "She destroyed the Potions' section of the library."

"Oh man, she's dead." I said shocked that she would do such a dangerous thing. "I almost feel bad for her."

"Don't feel too bad for her, she had been studying out of Charms and Transfiguration books too." Uncle Severus told me.

"Ok, sympathy is gone, the urge to kill her has returned." I declared and my uncle chuckled before saying. "Go on back to your common room, Harry, and make sure you do your homework."

"Already did, my dear Uncle, I have to keep up my reputation you know." I said giving him a small smirk.

"Well if my reputation is ruined, then it's only fair that yours is ruined as well." Uncle Severus said with a chuckle.

"You ruined your own reputation, Uncle Sev, I, however, will not ruin mine." I told him before slipping out the door.

I chuckled as I walked back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. True it wasn't that funny but as soon as we were out the door, Hedwig had commented.

_-You'd think that he'd be better at keeping his reputation especially since he had kept the act 'greasy bat of the dungeons' facade up for so long-_

That would send anyone into laughter except for Uncle Severus and Lee. Lee would find it very offensive because his animagus form just happened to be a bat. It's ironic since his SGM name is Echo.

Anyway, I was on my way back to my common room when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and looked around but I didn't see anyone. I started walking again but then I heard footsteps again and I spun around with my wand out this time.

No one was there once again.

Maybe it was Julie? But then why wouldn't she take off our invisibility cloak or just prank me?

I started walking faster and I heard the footsteps trailing me. I ran as fast as I could but that wasn't fast enough because the next thing I knew, my legs had snapped together and I fell on the hard floor.

I was scared because I knew that Julie wouldn't do that so it had to be someone else who was invisible.

I tried to pull out my wand but I wasn't even able to get it out of my pocket before I felt another spell hit me. It didn't seem to do anything but I knew that it probably wasn't good.

My legs suddenly snapped apart and I stood up unsteadily. I heard footsteps walking away from me. I just stood there for a moment, thoroughly shaken, before I started walking again. The common room wasn't that far from where I was but it took me at least ten minutes to reach it.

I put a smile on my face when I entered the common room, so that I wouldn't worry Perry. But inside, I was scared and I didn't know what had been done to me.

But I did know that it wasn't anything good.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**To the Reviewers: To Brooklyn Daughter of Artemis: I can't tell you who did it but I can tell you that it wasn't Peeves. This is much worse than anything Peeves would do to a student.**

**Ok everyone remember the poll? Well go vote on Julie's and Harry's animagus forms. It's on my profile so VOTE!**

**This chapter will be told in the point of view of Julie. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review at the end!**

Chapter 20

I was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco and Daphne during breakfast when I spotted Harry. He looked worried and I saw a tinge of fear fluttering across his face. That wasn't like my brother at all so I decided to talk to him as soon as breakfast was over.

However, when I went to go talk to him, he was gone.

I wasn't able to talk to him for the next two days and by the third day, I was fed up with him avoiding and ignoring me. So at breakfast on the third day, when he started to leave, I yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell went flying at him and his legs snapped together and his arms snapped to his sides. Everyone stared at me in shock as I stomped over to my brother.

"You and I need to have a talk so I would advise you to not try and run when I take off the spell." I said almost angrily before taking off the spell and grabbing his arm. I dragged him out of the great hall and to our meeting room.

I locked the door and then I turned to my brother. He looked nervous, as he should have been, but I hadn't seen him that nervous for a long time.

"You have been ignoring me for two days, two days! Explain yourself this instant, Hareld James Potter, or I will keep you here until you tell me." I growled at him and, surprisingly, he winced.

That's what got me to calm down and really look at him. I saw dark circles under his eyes and he looked scared, but not of me. Something, or someone, had scared him.

"What happened? You look scared." I asked more calmly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at the ground.

"I know you, Harry, I haven't seen you this scared since we were threatened by that Onix. You may not express how scared you are in anything other than facial expressions but what's on your face is as clear as day." I replied using my hand to raise his chin so that I could look him in the eye.

"I thought I hid my emotions well." Harry whispered and I wouldn't of caught it if it wasn't for my increased hearing from my animagus form.

"For a Ravenclaw, yes, but hiding emotions is my job." I told him before adding. "Don't hide your emotions, Harry, it doesn't help."

"It does with this."

"Tell me what's wrong. Hiding your emotions doesn't help but talking to your twin does." I said taking his hands in mine. I was worried about him.

Harry opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he quickly closed it and shook his head. I squeezed his hands and said.

"You can tell me anything, I'm your twin."

He nodded, like he understood that, and he opened his mouth again but he burst into tears. I hugged him as he cried. After a while, his tears dried and he said in a nervous voice.

"I'm sorry, Julie, I can't tell you."

"Why not? We're twins. You can tell me anything." I demanded.

"Just because we're twins doesn't mean I tell you everything! I don't tell you everything and I'm sure that you haven't told me everything about you." Harry snapped and I took a step back.

Harry doesn't snap at me. He may do it occasionally but never harshly. That was my job and then only when someone really messes up. Of course, he was right about me not telling everything but I just wanted to help him.

"You're right, I don't tell you everything." Harry looked like he was going to say something, but I continued. "But I do know when I need to tell you something, and I do, I tell you when I need you or when you need me. You're scared, I know this, I know when you're scared. I also know that you need to or, at least, should tell me what has you scared. I would tell you when I was scared, and before you say anything, I may not get scared often but I do get scared. I told you when I was scared when we got back from break, remember. I didn't tell you what it was about because it literally disappeared. Whatever you're scared of has not disappeared though so let me help you."

"I don't need you're help." Harry said harshly and I have to admit that stung.

"You need somebody's help! If you won't talk to me, then talk to Perry, or Uncle Sev, or if you have to, talk to Hedwig or Aqua." I snapped back. Harry didn't say anything. Finally, I got fed up again and said in a low voice. "Fine. You don't need help, then don't expect any from me. I may be your twin but I'm not just going to stand here and continue to try and help you when you won't even tell me what's wrong. You're on your own. I hope you're happy."

And with that, I stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind me. He was so frustrating sometimes. Why wouldn't he just let me help him?

I decided to go back to my dorm and get my stuff before I walked to Potions which was my first class of the day. Uncle Severus wasn't there yet so I just got my work station ready while I waited. When Uncle Severus came into the room, he instantly went over to me and asked.

"Ms. Potter, would you explain why you cast a spell at your brother this morning?"

"He had been ignoring me and I am fed up with him, Professor." I replied before the other students begun to trickle in and Uncle Severus moved over to his desk while Draco and Neville (we had potions with the Gryffindors) came to sit beside me.

"Hey what happened between you and Harry this morning?" Neville asked curiously before he smacked his forehead as he remembered what I had told him and he said. "I'm an idiot. Ignore my last question, how did your confrontation go?"

I sent a glare at him before opening my potions' book.

"Something tells me that it didn't go well." Neville commented.

"No duh." I said as I looked over the book.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Don't ask." I told him, still focusing on my textbook. I used my quill to scribble a correction onto it. Uncle Severus had told me that it was always smart to correct any mistakes in your textbooks that you knew for sure that were incorrect. And since I knew a lot from the man already, I found plenty of mistakes to correct.

"You got into a fight, didn't you?" Draco said after a moment.

"That's none of your concern." I said in a tone that said 'don't ask or I'll kill you'.

They both wisely stayed quiet for a moment and then Neville asked.

"Was it that bad?"

I glared at him again but before any of us could say anything else, the lesson began. I focused on brewing the assigned potion until I was done and then I read my textbook for the remainder of class.

When class was over, I got my things together and left quickly. I honestly didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment. That would just make the fight Harry and I had gotten into that much worse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**To the Reviewers: To Sakura Lisel: You know, I completely forgot about their pokemon. Thanks for the idea. **

**And now to the poll. We only have a few chapters left until the poll is finished so go vote now! I'm begging you. I'll even give you the choices right here. The choices for Julie's and Harry's animagus forms are: Wolves-0; Dogs-0; House-cats-2; Panthers-4; Other-1. So go vote peoples!**

**By the way, this chapter will include someone that I didn't include for most of this book of the series. I probably mentioned her but she hasn't been seen since the first book of the series 'Julie Potter: Pokemon Trainer and Witch' was around. She is important though. **

**Anyway, this chapter will be told in the point of view of Harry. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end. **

Chapter 21

After my argument with Julie, I just stood in our meeting room before bursting into tears. I sat down in one of the couches that we used for meetings and just cried.

I wanted to tell her so badly but I just couldn't. I couldn't make myself tell her. My mind was shouting it out as loud as it could but my lips refused to say the words.

I hadn't wanted to ignore Julie or Perry or any of my other friends but it was like something was controlling me. It wasn't the imperious, then I wouldn't be able to do anything without the castor's permission but it was definitely something similar. I just didn't know what.

Honestly, I was as terrified as Julie knew I was. I wanted to do something about the spell but I couldn't. I couldn't go to anyone either so I was alone with this problem. I hoped that someone would notice that my actions weren't my own and get me to a professor for help. Everyone had noticed that something was wrong but none of them had taken me to a professor yet.

I just didn't know what to do. But I did know that I wasn't going to class at all today. I needed to think of someway, somehow to get help. If I could only talk to Uncle Sev or even Professor Flitwick for help, they would be able to get rid of the spell. But whatever the spell was, it wouldn't allow me to speak with teachers about it either.

Why would someone do this to me? I was just a smart Ravenclaw student. Sure, I had survived Voldemort trying to kill myself and my sister but that wasn't because I was powerful. Palkia was the one who saved us.

Wait a second, that was it. The castor of the spell had stopped me from talking with anyone that they thought could help but he couldn't know about the legendaries, or my pokemon for that matter. He most definitely wouldn't have cast the spell against pokemon and even if he somehow did, Dialga would know something was wrong as soon as she showed up and she would use her mental powers to figure out what was wrong.

I opened the link that Dialga had told me about and I called mentally.

_"Dialga! I need you!"_

A few seconds later, Dialga appeared in her human form, looking very worried.

"Harry! Why did you call... more importantly, why were you crying?" Dialga asked when she noticed the tear stains on my cheeks.

I told her everything and to say she was furious would be an understatement. Dialga was absolutely _livid_.

"How dare anyone do that to my charge! Whoever did it will have to deal with me and being frozen in time for the next millennium or so. I wonder if I can get Arceus to perform judgement on the wizard- oh wait, I have a better idea, I'll go talk to Yveltal and have him kill the perpetrator. But Palkia will definitely want to do something and then the Spirits of the Lakes will probably want to kill him." She trailed off muttering as she plotted revenge. After a few minutes, she turned to me and said. "Come on, I'm taking you to Severus. I don't have the power or authority to remove magic by myself but I can take you to your uncle. I'll tell Palkia to inform Julie what has been going on and she'll probably meet us as soon as we are done."

"Thanks, Dia, I've tried to tell Uncle Sev and Julie so many times but the spell just doesn't allow it." I said hugging her.

"It's no problem, Harry, you're my charge and I'm supposed to protect you. I can't believe that I didn't notice the spell before." Dialga said the last part looking disappointed in herself.

"Hey, you have to run time. Sure you have Celebi's help sometimes but you're the one who mainly runs it. That can't be an easy job." I comforted her and she seemed to cheer up. After a minute, she zoned out for a moment before she grabbed my shoulder and used teleport to take us to Uncle Sev's office where he was reading a book.

Uncle Sev looked up as soon as we appeared and gasped.

"Dialga? Harry? What are you two doing here?" He asked, sounding very surprised and shocked.

"Harry has had a spell cast on him. He has not had complete control over his actions and has not been able to tell anyone about it either except for me. I can't remove the spell so I brought him here." Dialga replied and Uncle Sev instantly pulled out his wand and waved it over myself, muttering an incantation as he did so.

When he stopped, Uncle Sev was as livid as Dialga had been. He was literally shaking with rage.

"Whoever did this is dead. This type of spell, I can't tell who did it without seeing their wand but I do know what spell was cast." Uncle Sev said angrily.

"What spell?" Dialga demanded.

"A modified compulsion spell that works more like the imperious curse. I've seen it used before and I'm surprised that Harry managed to do anything at all." Uncle Sev replied and I gasped in shock. I was under a spell close to the imperious! I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Can you get rid of it?" Dialga demanded looking very angry.

The fear that had been building up inside of me from the moment that I had been spelled increased dramatically when Uncle Sev shook his head.

"What do you mean you can't!" I exclaimed in a high pitched voice. That always happened when I was scared.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but this spell is almost impossible to get rid of. We have to take you to the goblin healers because no one except the castor or them could get rid of that without any lasting effects on either of us and I don't want to make it worse." Uncle Sev said looking angry at himself.

"How could it get any worse?" I asked my voice still high pitched.

"I don't think you want me to answer that and I know that Dialga doesn't want to hear what could happen to her charge." Uncle Sev replied.

"That bad?" Dialga asked after a moment and Uncle Sev nodded.

I was close to either bursting into tears or hyper-ventilating. This was bad, very very bad.

Why couldn't my first year at Hogwarts have been a normal one? Or at least not have any very dangerous things happening during the year?


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**I'm so so so so so sorry for being so very late. This chapter was so hard for me to write, I just want the first year to be over and then on to the second year but that won't happen for a while. **

**To the Reviewers: To Sakura Lisel: See there's a reason I said it was like the Imperious. It's actually pretty stronger than it and only very powerful, trained wizards can throw it off. And besides that, in the books, Harry threw off the imperious in his fourth year, this is his first year so even if this were the imperious, he probably wouldn't have been able to get rid of it. That's why I've decided to make the spell more illegal than the unforgivables. And Harry's aware of the spell, he just isn't able to tell anyone except for Dialga (who was not included into the spellwork).**

**OK everyone, check out the poll. Vote for your favorite. Change the animagus forms. Just vote. **

**Well we're going to keep Harry's point of view with the added bonus of a mystery point of view (which will not be a mystery for long) for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end. **

Chapter 22

"I found something else that was unsettling." Uncle Severus said after a few minutes. I was shocked, wasn't that other spell enough?

"What did you find?" Dialga demanded.

"According to the spell, Harry also has a block on your telepathetic abilities." Uncle Severus replied before explaining. "Which basically means that he won't be able to use the twin bond to talk with Julie telepathetically."

"Wait, what twin bond?" I asked curiously.

"It's like what the Weasley twins have. Magical twins naturally have a telepathetic bond that allows them to communicate with their minds. If one side is blocked, neither side will be able to function. In fact, with them blocked, neither of you would even suspect it unless someone told you." Uncle Severus explained and I felt angry, truly angry. How dare anybody do that to me? To Julie? To the both of us?

Dialga must have noticed my growing rage somehow and she told me gently.

"Calm down, Harry, a block is easily removed, it's the spell we have to worry about. I know that you are angry but calm yourself before your anger get's out of hand."

I took her advice and took deep breaths to calm myself. When I was finally able to calm down enough, I turned to Uncle Sev and asked.

"Can you get the block off of me? Please?"

"Of course, Harry, it's one of the simpler blocks." Uncle Severus told me before waving his wand in a complicated pattern while chanting something.

When he finished, I felt like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I wondered for a minute how the twin connection worked but then I heard it.

_**"I got to apologize, how could I be so stupid? Harry wouldn't ignore me for no reason. I'm an idiot, a complete idiot."**_

_** "Julie, is that you?" **_I asked mentally, somehow knowing that she would hear it.

_**"AH! HARRY! DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT OR I WILL KILL YOU... ok maybe not kill you, putting you into a coma will- wait how are we talking inside our heads? That's just nuts..." **_Julie trailed off at the end.

_**"Uncle Sev found a block on me that blocked our twin connection which basically allows magicals twins to talk to each other mentally." **_I explained to her.

_**"That's... awesome! This can be used for so many pranks! I can't wait!" **_Julie said excitedly before she got serious and said. _**"I'm sorry for getting mad. I just wanted to help you and it felt like you were pushing me away. I should have realized that you were under some kind of spell. I'm an idiot."**_

_** "It was a mistake, we all make them, yeah?**_ I tried to cheer her up.

_**"But still, you're my very best friend. I should know you well enough by now to know when you're being controlled." **_Julie said sounding disappointed in herself.

_**"Hey. I couldn't tell anyone about it and it was quite reasonable for you to assume that I was just ignoring you for no reason. It wasn't your fault. If anyone, it was the person who did this to me." **_I told her soothingly.

_**"I wish it was me instead." **_Julie said quietly.

_**"Don't wish for that! It's horrible! I'll be extremely relieved when it's off of me!" **_I exclaimed horrified at the thought of my sister having to go through that as well.

_**"You shouldn't have it on you at all. If I get my hands on-" **_I was jerked out of my coversation when I heard Uncle Sev yell. "Hareld James Potter!"

"Hey! Only Julie can call me Hareld!" I complained.

"Finally, we've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. As for saying your name, we call children either by their full names or by the their last names." Dialga said snickering.

"I was talking with Julie, Palkia already told her what's going on." I told her.

"Let me guess, she's on her way here?" Uncle Severus asked.

"Probably, she's really beating herself up over this." I said sadly.

"She is your twin, Harry." Dialga pointed out and I conceded to her point. Julie would be beating herself up over something like this, no matter what.

"I hope she doesn't beat herself up too much."

"Don't worry, Harry, you know that she'll be back to her somewhat violent self in no time." Uncle Severus told me before he frowned and said. "Is there any way we can stop her from becoming her somewhat violent self?"

"I don't that's possible, Uncle Sev, being violent is a part of who Julie is." I told him and then I jumped as I heard Julie say. "You bet it is and no, Uncle Sev, it is not possible to stop me from being violent."

"What- how on earth did you get here so fast?" I demanded, as you can imagine I was quite surprised at that.

"I train with Aura and when you train with Aura, you have to be fast." Julie shrugged before she said sternly. "We just started using our totally awesome power and you've already bailed when I'm in the middle of a sentence? Not cool, man."

"Sorry, Jules, but I was also talking to these two as well at the time and no one can ignore Uncle Sev when he yells." I apologized making Uncle Severus complain. "I don't yell, I shout!"

"Uh huh and you don't whine either." Julie said rolling her eyes, making our uncle complain even more. Julie looked over at me and said. "You'd think he was the child and we were the adults."

"Maybe we should get him his own school books and we'll take his job until he grows up." I said snickering which made Uncle Severus' mouth drop open before he muttered in an almost too hard to hear voice. "Julie is having too much of an effect on him."

"I'll have you corrupted yet!" Julie exclaimed before she said. "Now all I have to do is corrupt Draco and Neville..."

"Ok that's scary, Dia, could you please get Aunt Samantha to send Julie a message about not corrupting anyone else? I won't be that bad either way but anyone else would be fair game to become a violent, ultimate jokester/prankster." I asked the legendary pokemon.

"Don't worry, not even Palkia would let that happen. I'll get a message to Samantha though. I hear she was the only one to get Julie to stop pranking for an entire year." Dialga told me and my jaw dropped onto the floor. I had no idea that Aunt Samantha was a miracle worker.

"No, Mom isn't a miracle worker. She just threatened to ground me until the end of time if I didn't stop with my pranking. It worked for a year after that though, I couldn't resist." Julie told me. That explained it but...

"What does she have that she can ground you off of?" I asked curiously.

"Well before I turned ten she could ground me off going outside and playing with Ash and Gary so that got me to listen right quick." Julie replied shrugging. "Then after a year or so of the same threat, I ignored it and continued with my pranking."

"Aww, you mean we could have had a prank free you?" I asked in a disappointed tone.

"If you had a prank free me, then you'd also have a more violent me and not just a somewhat violent me." Julie pointed out and both Uncle Severus and I shivered at the thought. Now that would be scary. Just imagine, Julie could have had a knife instead of a mallet!

"Ok here's an idea, let's not take pranks away from the insane girl who could get a knife instead." I said stepping away from her warily.

"Why would I get a knife? That's Dagger's thing." Julie said sounding confused.

"What do you mean it's Dagger's thing?" Uncle Severus demanded before asking. "How many violent pranksters are there?"

"Just me and Dagger, Dagger's more dangerous though because she carries around a knife." Julie replied smirking.

Something clicked in my mind when she said that.

"So that's why her nickname is Dagger!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why her nickname is Dagger. Apparently, she got a dagger for her birthday last year and now carries it wherever she goes." Julie nodded.

"Really? How come no one has ever noticed it other than you?" I asked curiously.

"Well Heart knows but no one else has noticed it because she keeps it concealed in her boots or strapped to her thigh. I know because I was going to give her a dagger for Christmas but she told me she already had one." Julie told me.

"You were going to give Dagger a dagger for Christmas?" I asked flatly and when she nodded, I said. "You're an idiot, my dear twin."

"I know that- hey that reminds me-" Julie turned to Dialga and Uncle Severus. "Question, earlier Harry heard my thoughts while I was on my way here, but I wasn't trying to contact him, how did that happen?"

They both thought for a moment before Uncle Severus snapped his fingers and he explained. "You must have been using the channels that allow you two to communicate mentally to think, not realizing that you were simultaneously contacting Harry. When I destroyed the block, your thoughts went straight to him instead of staying in your own mind."

"Ok not good, help me." Julie said with a frightened look. "That barrier needs to be closed unless we're contacting each other."

"What? Don't want me to access your thoughts, sis?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"I don't want to ruin the rest of your innocence yet, bro." Julie said in a way that was meant to be teasing but I could hear a dark undertone to her voice.

_** "Are you're thoughts really that bad?" **_I asked her mentally.

_**"If you see my thoughts, then you'd better be an old man because they will scar you for the rest of your life." **_Julie said and I would've thought she was kidding if it weren't for the dead serious tone of her voice.

_**"You're not that bad, Jules." **_I told her.

_**"You don't know everything, Harry, and I wouldn't wish my thoughts on anyone, least of all you." **_Julie said with a slightly sad tone but when I was about to ask her what she meant, she cut me off saying. _**"Don't ask, Harry, just don't ask."**_

_** "Alright," **_I said after a moment before adding. _**"But we are going to talk about this later."**_

_** "I hope you forget all about this." **_

"Twins!" We snapped out of our conversation and looked at Uncle Severus, who asked in an amused voice. "Are you two done yet?"

"Just about, and, Jules, we will talk about this later, I won't forget." I told her sternly and she sighed. "Hit me over the head why don't you."

"What do you two have to talk about?" Uncle Severus asked curiously.

"You'll see," I replied and when Julie glared at me, I added. "When and if Julie let's me tell you."

"I'm not entirely sure that I'll tell you, Harry." Julie told me but I just said. "You will eventually."

Julie just sent me another glare before she yawned. It was pretty late after all.

"You two should probably head to bed, Harry, we'll take care of your problem as soon as we can." Dialga said with her motherly tone.

"Thank you." I said with a soft smile before both Julie and I fled to our common rooms and fell asleep.

_Mystery Point of View_

"We must do it tonight while the spell is still in affect." I said to my companion.

"But, my lady, what of his sister? You said you wanted both of them to go on Dumbles crazy quest." The smooth voice of the vampire asked curiously.

"I know what I said. I also know that wherever the brother goes, the sister is sure to follow." I told him harshly and he just smirked at me. I glared at him before saying. "This is all a part of my plan, Oleander, what Dumbledore is doing will help our cause majorly."

"Your plans are always too complicated, couldn't we just recruit them directly?" Oleander asked curiously.

"They are too clever for that, I tell you, Oleander, they're both more than they seem especially the girl."

"Couldn't you call them by their actual names, Cynthia?" Oleander asked curiously before asking. "When did you get so cold?"

Cynthia's eyes flashed as she said in a cold voice. "When Dumbledore failed to protect my brother."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. Or the Riddle from the first book. **

**Ok everyone, remember that poll we're having for the animagus forms for Julie and Harry? Well you can still vote on it. I promise you can. So you can change their animagus forms or help keep the panthers on top. It's really you're choice. **

**This chapter will be told in the point of view of Julie. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to review at the end. **

Chapter 23

That night, I woke up because of some loud cries. I looked around but I didn't see anything or hear anything out of the ordinary. Then I heard them again and I realized that it was from the twin bond.

_** "Harry! Are you ok?" **_I demanded.

_**"N-no, help!" **_Came his stuttered reply. I got out of bed and grabbed my wand, invisibility cloak, and pokeballs. _**"Hang on, I'm coming."**_

I ran out of my dorm room and down into the common room. Surprisingly, and luckily, Draco was asleep on one of the couches. I went over to him and shook his shoulder, making him wake with a start.

"Julie? What's going on?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Harry's in trouble." That woke him up. He sat up and followed me out of the common room. We both walked quickly through the corridors with the invisibility cloak over our shoulders. We reached the Ravenclaw common room but no one was there. That's when I got an idea.

"Go Nova!" I released my little eevee. I crouched down beside her and asked. "Nova, do you think you can catch Harry's scent? I don't have anything of his with me but you've probably sniffed him enough to be able to find him, right?"

Nova seemed to think about it for a moment before she nodded and started sniffing the ground. After a second, she started running in one direction and Draco and I quickly followed her. She led us through the corridors and down stairs and we finally arrived in front of the forbidden third corridor. The door was swung open as if someone had gone inside not minutes before.

I stared at the door for a minute before I rolled up my sleeves and took out my mallet. I had a feeling I would need it. Draco and I walked into the room and I saw that the three-headed dog was asleep and there was a harp playing.

"The harp must be what is keeping it asleep." Draco commented from beside me and I turned to ask. "What makes you think that?"

"Think about it, why else would someone charm a harp to keep playing? It must be keeping the dog asleep." Draco replied before he pointed to a trap door on the floor. "Harry must be down there."

I nodded and returned Nova to her pokeball before I opened the trap door. The second I did that, the harp stopped playing and the dog started to wake up. I pulled the trap door open all the way and told Draco to jump in before I jumped in myself, just as the dog snapped at the spot that I had been in all of a second ago.

Draco and I dropped down onto a soft plant which I was relieved of. I hadn't thought of even slowing our descent and if the plant hadn't been there, then we'd have crashed onto the floor hard.

I moved to get off the plant but I found that I couldn't move an inch. I looked down and saw that the plant's vines had wrapped around my legs. I looked over at Draco and saw that he was having the same problem. I wracked my brain but I couldn't remember what the plant was. Herbology was Neville's subject, not mine.

"Oh why didn't we bring Vin." Draco whined. "He'd know what this trap of a plant is and how to kill it."

For some reason the word 'trap' caught my attention. I had to think, what plant had a name with the word trap in it or something similar? I wracked my brain to think of what it was before I suddenly remembered something Neville had mentioned in passing.

"It's a Devil's Snare!" I exclaimed. "Quick we need a fire or a light of some kind."

"I can't reach my wand!" Draco cried and I realized I couldn't reach mine either. But there was one thing I could reach.

"Go Blaze! Use flamethrower and hurry!" I shouted as she came out of her pokeball. Blaze, upon noticing my predicament, instantly used her flames and the plant receded, giving Draco and I enough time to escape.

Once we were free, I went over and hugged Blaze tight. I was never so relieved to have a starter who was a fire type. Then I remembered Harry's predicament. There was no time for thanks, Harry needed me and I was not going to let him down.

There was another door and as Draco and I stepped inside we saw a multitude of keys with wings flying around.

"You have got to be kidding me." Draco said, seeming sincerely surprised. Then he explained to me what he was surprised about. "We have to catch a key to get to the next room but this is easy to get through, anyone with good brooms skills could do it. And they actually left brooms for us to use."

"Then your up my dear friend, the day I catch something other than my mallet is the day that your eyes are naturally purple." I told him before I realized that my mallet wasn't in my hand. I checked my robes and Draco got on a broom and shot away to get the right key.

My mallet was gone! I had probably lost it while I was dealing with the Devil's Snare but now I would have to get a new one. And that had been my favorite mallet too. Not only that, but it was so hard to get pas the rest of my family to be able to go out and get a new one. Maybe I could ask for a new one for my birthday?

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Draco came back down with a struggling key. He grinned at me before he unlocked the door and we both went through to find a giant chessboard.

"Ok this is just getting tedious, though we should of brought Perry for this one. He's a genius when it comes to chess." I sighed before saying. "I guess we'll have to settle for ourselves. You ready to play Drake?"

"Two minds are better than one." Draco grinned and we replaced the knights on the board. With a white pawn moving forward, the game began.

After a while of playing, we were closing in on the white king but we had lost a lot of pieces. And on top of that Harry was still in danger! Why did there have to be so many stupid, annoying, time-consuming traps. I just wanted to blow up the chess board.

Hmm, blowing up the chessboard, not a bad idea. I grinned and took out Twister's pokeball. Draco looked over at me and the instant he saw Twister's pokeball, he asked.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm just going to ask Twister to blow up the white pieces, that's all." I replied innocently. Draco was about to say something but before he could, I let out Twister.

_-Problems, Julie?- _Twister asked in an amused voice.

"You were listening in from your pokeball, weren't you?" I asked curiously and when he nodded, I groaned before asking. "In that case, can you please blow up the white chess pieces?"

_-Of course, I'm not going to let Harry get hurt- _Twister replied before he used dragon rage. Now that got rid of the chess pieces quick and Draco and I were only a little singed.

I returned Twister to his pokeball and we continued on. There was a troll in the next room but it had already been knocked out so Draco and I moved on. When we stepped into the next room, fires were lit at both the entrance and the exit. There was a table at one side of the room with goblets and a riddle on it. I picked it up and read it out loud.

_"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." _

"I hate Uncle Severus right now." I growled after I had finished reading. "He always makes things so complicated."

"What are you talking about? Harry, Perry, and I solve riddles like this all the time when I go to study with them." Draco said looking bewildered.

"Ok smart guy, solve the riddle." I told him before I realized something. "When do you go to study with Harry and Perry? And why didn't you mention it before?"

"Shush, I'm trying to concentrate." Draco said and I knew that he was trying to avoid the question but I let it go. Now wasn't the time to question him.

"Ok, that one," He pointed at one of the goblets. "will get us through. And that one," He pointed at another one. "will get us back."

I looked into the one that would get us through and realized something very important.

"Draco, there's only enough for one of us."

"What! But- there should be- ugh, you go ahead through, he's your brother and let's face it, you'd be more likely to save him than I would." Draco decided.

"Thanks, Draco." I said and he nodded before he took a gulp of the potion that would take him back and stepped through the flames. I turned towards the other flames and took a gulp of the other potion.

As I stepped through the flames, one thing was on my mind. A thought that I was sending to Harry as I thought it.

_**"I'm coming for you, Harry." **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**The poll is closed! Repeat, the poll is closed! The twins' forms will be *drumroll* revealed in this chapter. And remember, Julie and Harry's animagi forms will be the same. Read to find out!**

**I'm going to apologize now about this chapter being so short.**

**We're going to keep Julie's point of view for now. I hope you enjoy the chapter and always remember to review at the end.**

Chapter 24

I stepped into the room and instantly glared at the figure standing in front of the mirror. Then I noticed Harry on the ground, tied up, and the glare towards the figure increased ten-fold.

"You know, _Profesor Quirrel, _ you always gave me the creeps and I've always wanted to beat you up for that reason alone. But now I have a legitimate reason to kill you, and trust me, it won't be pleasant." I said rather nonchalantly.

From his position, Quirrel started laughing before a hissing voice came from the back of his head.

"You beat up him? Even if I wasn't using his body, you are just a child without any real power, _you half-blooded daughter of a mudblood- _The last part was hissed and I growled at the term.

"I assume I'm talking to Voldemort now. After all, what other parseltongue would insult those who have relatives who aren't pureblooded." I said still nonchalant.

There was the sound of chuckling before Quirrel slowly unraveled his turban, revealing what appeared to be a poor excuse for a face.

"See what I've become, Potter? See what that thing did to me?" The face said sounding much like a snake.

"Yes, it's really an improvement on your complexion." I commented.

"You pathetic excuse for a Slytherin, you can't even respect a true Slytherin's greatness." Voldemort said rather angrily.

"Oh I'm pathetic, says the guy who's supposed to be dead, honestly, whatever happened to being subtle? When you're trying to take over the world, you always go through the government, you don't start a revolution. What idiot made you think that was the way to go about taking over the world?" I demanded while taking out my wand and Blaze's pokeball subtly.

"I will not be chastised by a mere girl." Voldemort growled.

"A mere girl." I said flatly before I actually laughed. "That's what you think I am? A mere girl? Have you or have you not been hanging out with Quirrel? I would think even Ron Weasley would be smart enough to realize I'm no mere girl."

"Oh I'm sorry, Potter, do you have some kind of parlor trick that can stop me?" This time Voldemort was amused.

"A couple." I said before I told Harry through our twin connection. _**"When I say go, transform and run. I'll deal with Voldemort, you just get out of here, please."**_

_**"I won't leave you alone to fight him." **_

_**"Fine, just get out of your binds and then attack him from behind, I'll distract him." **_I told him and he gave the mental equivalent of a nod. I turned my attention back at Voldemort before saying. "I'm really quite disappointed."

"Oh?" Voldemort asked.

"I expected more from the supposed heir of Slytherin. After all, arrogance was never one of our house traits. Arrogance is reserved for people who are just idiots plain and simple." I said before adding. "I'm surprised that most of your followers don't just abandon your cause or _go _to a different country."

Harry was now sneaking around Voldemort in his panther form as Voldemort's anger focused on me. I smirked at Voldemort too just to keep his attention on me.

"Enough of this, you think you can beat me, little girl, not even Dumbledore could defeat me and you think you can beat me?" Voldemort demanded.

"Let me tell you something, Mr. Voldemort, you never mess with a pair of twins, because if one doesn't get you, the other will." I told him before calling out Blaze and firing an onslaught of hexes that I had learned. From behind, Harry did the same, only using his partner. Blaze blasted fire at Voldemort while Aqua fired water at him.

Voldemort seemed to be an expert at both dodging things as well as using Quirrel's body because he was dodging left and right and hardly any of our attacks hit him. Until, he started to slow down. He was still dodging the spells but Blaze and Aqua were able to hit him. It was kind of surprising but then again, what is actually surprising about our lives?

As for how the attacks affected Voldemort, well let's just say that Quirrel's body probably wouldn't survive but then again no one survives possession over a long period of time. The fire was bad but surprisingly it was Aqua's water attacks that were worse. Seriously, Harry trained Aqua better than I ever could.

Suddenly, something, probably Voldemort's spirit, shot out of Quirrel's body and hissed before disapating. Harry and I lowered our wands and while our pokemon stopped their attacks. However, before we could do anything else, Blaze and Aqua started to glow. Harry and I watched in amazement as Blaze, my little charmander, evolved into a Charmeleon, and Aqua, Harry's cute squirtle, evolved into a wartortle.

"You evolved." Harry and I breathed in amazement that our partners had evolved.

Blaze and Aqua both looked proud of themselves, then we heard footsteps coming towards us and Harry and I called back Aqua and Blaze, in case it was a teacher of course, while drawing our wands.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be a threat to us. Because, honestly, who wants to deal with another opponent after fighting a quite exhausting fight?


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**Ok so back to Harry's Point of View. Yay. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you always remember to REVIEW at the end. **

Chapter 25

Someone was coming. Oh great, first I get controlled, then Julie and I faced Voldemort, now what? Julie and I raised our wands as a woman with blonde hair and a man with black hair stepped into the light of the room.

"Who are you?" I asked without lowering my wand.

"This is my associate, Dominic Oleandor, and I am Cynthia Silverstar." The woman introduced them before continuing. "I'm the leader of an agency that deals with the global problems of both this world and the pokemon world."

"Cynthia... hey I recognize that name! Aunt Amanda said she met you once when she was in Sinnoh." I realized.

"I don't recall an Amanda..." Cynthia trailed off in thought.

"Aunt Amanda said her Ivysaur, Buddy, lifted you off the ground when they got into Sinnoh." I explained.

Cynthia's eyes widened and she said. "Oh that Amanda, I remember now. That certainly was a long time ago."

"I suppose that it would be... anyway we're getting off track here, why are you here?" I said getting back on track.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter, we're here because we wanted to see how you would do against a threat that was a danger to both worlds so we set up this test..." Cynthia was quickly interrupted by Julie. "This was a test."

My eyes widened as I recognized Julie getting furious. Cynthia and Oleander were toast, which is exactly what I told them.

"YOU PUT MY BROTHER IN DANGER AND HAD US FACE VOLDEMORT FOR A TEST! HOW DARE YOU! I BET YOU WERE THE ONES CONTROLLING HIS ACTIONS! MY BROTHER COULD HAVE DIED! DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG IT IS TO PUT ELEVEN YEAR OLD CHILDREN UNDER DANGEROUS TESTS! IF I HADN'T LOST MY MALLET I'D BE TEMPTED TO POUND YOU WITH IT!" I was wrong. Julie wasn't furious. She was downright livid.

That's not good for anyone, I realized quickly, I'd have to calm her down or else she was going to kill them.

"Julie, you need to calm down." I told her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THEY SET UP THIS TEST THAT COULD'VE KILLED YOU! I DON'T THINK SO!" Julie continued to yell.

"Julie, I know you're angry, and I know that you're worried. But just take a deep breath and calm down enough that you don't kill them before they give us some answers." I sent a wave of calmness through our twin bond as I said this as I knew that she probably wouldn't calm down unless I did.

Julie took a deep breath before she sunk down into a kind of angry calmness. She took a few more, probably to make sure she was totally calm, before she asked.

"What exactly was the point of this test? And I hope it's good or else you two will be six feet under."

Anyone with half a brain could tell that she wasn't kidding. And while Cynthia and Oleander were full grown adults, Julie could take a Hitmochamp in a fist fight and win.

"I can assure you, Ms. Potter, you see..." It took ten minutes for Cynthia to explain why they had done what they did. See, they recruited people from both worlds to protect both worlds. They started as young as eleven and to get recruited you had to pass a test. Recruits were determined by how strong, smart, or resourceful they were and apparently Julie and I fit the bill.

"So why Voldemort?" I asked before I got a better question. "And why did you put that controlling spell on me?"

"It was mostly to make sure you would come here but also to make Julie realize that something was wrong and to follow you down here." Cynthia explained.

"I followed him down here because he called me through our twin bond which was for some reason blocked, care to explain that?" Julie asked suspiciously.

"There was a block on your twin bond!" Oleander exclaimed in shock before saying firmly. "We would never do that. A twin bond is sacred, not even someone as bad as Voldemort would do that. Whoever did that must be possibly the worst person in both worlds."

"'To block the bond of one twin is to damage them both,' Johnathan Prewett said that back in 1876 when his twin bond was blocked." Cynthia explained before her eyes darkened and she said. "I can say without a doubt that no one from our agency did this to you two."

"Good." Julie said before she asked. "By the way, have you taken the controlling spell off him yet?"

"We did that before you two started fighting Voldemort-Quirrel. We didn't want it to hamper the fight." Cynthia explained.

"Ok because I would have killed you if it had not been taken off him." Julie said almost cheerily (it's sometimes creepy how she says things like that like she's giving somebody a wonderful gift).

"Good thing we did then." Cynthia commented, looking a little creeped out.

"Does she always say things like that?" Oleander asked me quietly.

"Sometimes, don't worry, it's creepy to me too." I replied with a smirk (man Julie's attitude has been rubbing off on me).

"We just had to take the creepy recruits..." Oleander muttered.

"Hey! It's only Julie who's creepy. You want to see a creepy pair of twins, talk to Fred and George Weasley." I told him before changing the subject. "So you guys were talking about recruiting us?"

"Oh yes, first, do you two even want to do it?" Cynthia asked.

"I'd be willing." I replied but Julie looked as if she wasn't sure. "Julie?"

"You explain to my uncle and Dialga and I'm in." Julie said finally.

Cynthia and Oleander shivered before Oleander exclaimed. "That's not fair! Everyone knows that your uncle is very harsh and that's not even including the legendary pokemon you want us to explain to."

"That's my deal, take it or leave it." Julie said firmly.

"Fine, we'll talk to them." Cynthia huffed before she sighed and said. "Welcome to the Poke-Wizard Protectors."

"I can see why you didn't tell us the name of your organization before, that's just terrible." Julie snorted and while I wouldn't say it quite like that, I agreed with her. The name was terrible.

"I didn't come up with the name, we just run the organization at the moment." Cynthia said holding her hands up.

"That's fair." Julie said before she asked. "What do we do now?"

"We'll contact you more about the organization later but for now, I think your friends are worried about you." Cynthia told us and both Julie and I nodded before we headed back the way we came.

Going back was easier than coming through but talk about getting a scare when we were checked over by every one of the SGM members as soon as we passed through Fluffy's door.

"Draco came and got us." Cedric told us and I looked over at Julie, who said. "He was there at first, helped me through a couple of challenges, then he went back when there was only enough for one."

"And I went straight to get everyone else. Everyone was about to go in after you two before you came out." Draco added.

"Eh, we were fine." Julie waved it off.

"We'll see about that, but first, tell us everything." Beth said sternly before the whole SGM dragged us off to our meeting room.

When we got there, Perry, Draco, and Neville tied us up, making both Julie and myself complain, before Perry said. "Tell us what happened."

Julie and I looked at each other before I began. "Well it all started when..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**Ok, let's go with both Julie and Harry for this chapter like chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to REVIEW at the end. Come on people review! I haven't seen a review since chapter 21 and considering that I'm on chapter 26 now, I was hoping for more than 18 reviews on the story. So REVIEW!**

Chapter 26

_Harry's Point of View_

It was the night before we were to leave and Perry and I were packing up our stuff when one of the Ravenclaw prefects came in and told me. "Professor Flitwick told me to give this to you."

He handed me a piece of paper and I quickly read it before paling. The Ravenclaw prefect had already left when Perry noticed my face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Perry asked gently.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see me in his office." I replied trembling. Perry hugged me and then he said. "Don't worry, Harry, Julie will probably be there too and if she's not, then Hedwig will kill him if he tries anything."

I took a deep breath before I said. "I guess I'm being a little silly."

"There is nothing silly about being wary of meeting a man who has been trying to manipulate you since you got here." Perry told me sternly before he added. "It'll be fine, get going."

"Fine, come on Hedwig." I put my hand on the ground so that she could slither up my arm before heading out of my room.

I arrived at Dumbledore's office just as Julie did. I was glad that she was here but I still wondered why Dumbledore wanted to see us. Probably to try and manipulate us again but it could be something else.

We entered his office when he called us in and I immediately said. "You wanted to see us, headmaster?"

"Yes, it's about where you will be residing this summer..."

"We'll be residing with our aunts and our uncle this summer, headmaster, and I don't think you get a say in that." Julie interrupted him before he get any farther.

"I really must insist you go back to your family at the Dursleys, they have many protections that you may need." Dumbledore said before adding. "Your other aunts and uncle don't know enough about magic to keep you safe."

"Headmaster, our uncle is a wizard and a quite powerful one at that. Our aunts also have more than enough knowledge." I said firmly before I added. "Besides that, do you think that they would ever let me or Julie go to that magic-hating home?"

"I can assure you that the Dursleys don't hate magic..."

"Dumbledore, do you think a squib, who's resentful of everything magic because she doesn't have it, would tolerate two children who just remind her of her loss? Our uncle and aunts are not like that so they will be taking care of us this summer and there is nothing you can say about it." I interrupted him this time.

"Harry, my boy, it really is..."

"I'm not your boy. You are just my headmaster and you should get used to that, come on Julie, let's get out of here." I grabbed Julie's hand and pulled her out of the office. When we were both safely away from Dumbledore's office, Julie laughed before saying. "I never thought you would be the one to do that."

"Hey, you've rubbed off on me, sis, plus I don't like that guy one bit." I shrugged.

"Still, that was awesome." Julie said before she changed the subject. "Anyway, we should get back to our dorms and finish packing."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." I told her and she laughed again before waving and running off. I went back to my dorm to find Perry asleep and my trunk still in need of packing. I sighed before I set about finishing my packing.

I was going to miss Hogwarts.

_Julie's Point of View_

I was both excited and sad as I dragged my trunk to the Hogwarts Express with Draco, Daphne, and, surprisingly, Theodore Nott (or Teddy as he insisted we called him). Teddy had heard Draco, Daphne, and I talking about the SGM in the common room one night and he decided he wanted to join which is how we got the new SGM member Wild (don't ask me, I don't know how he came up with that).

"I can't believe it's the end of our first year already." Draco groaned.

"Believe it, ugh, it's going to be a long summer." Teddy groaned as well.

"If you had joined us sooner, then it wouldn't be." Draco told him and Teddy smacked him over the head. "Shut up, Drakon."

"Hey! Don't treat him like that." I said protectively. What can I say, I'm protective of people that I consider my brothers and Draco is one of them.

"Let's just get on the train, guys." Daphne said before an argument could break out and all four of us climbed onto the train and went to find a compartment.

We found Harry, Neville, Perry, Lee, Fred, and George in a huge compartment that I was certain could fit the entire SGM. Soon the rest of the SGM was filing into the compartment as well.

"Hey guys, is everyone ready for summer?" I asked them as cheerfully as I could as I sat down beside Neville.

"As ready as we can be." Neville mumbled before he said. "You guys have to come over this summer."

"Oh we will. If I don't come over, then there is something wrong and you'll have to find out what." I told him.

"If you don't send letters, then we'll be quick to find out what." Draco said firmly.

"Don't worry, if I don't send letters, then I will become more insane than I already am." I said and everyone paled. I knew what they were thinking, literally in Harry's case, that would be absolutely horrible.

"Julie, never get worse." Beth finally said.

"Don't worry, I won't. Insanity just means I get more cheerful." I said cheerfully and everybody blinked.

"What is cheerful to you? I honestly didn't think you knew the word." Fred asked curiously.

"If I get too cheerful, then I do one of three things, I will either giggle, hug somebody out of nowhere, or squeal." I said and everyone snorted.

"Like you would ever squeal." Cedric said.

"It's happened before," I admitted and when people looked at me strangely, I said defensively. "Believe it or not but I used to be a very nice and sweet child."

"Oh yeah, when?" Susan snorted.

"A long time ago, before I got into pranking, and before I got violent." I told them in a mysterious voice. Everyone stared at me for a minute, before they all snickered.

"I can't even imagine that." Hannah said.

"I can't imagine that and she's my sister." Harry said still snickering.

"I know that it is shocking but it used to be that I was sweet more than I was violent. I swear on my pranking honor." I said holding up my left hand with my right on my heart.

"What honor?" Harry asked teasingly and I shot a glare at him.

"Harry, if you say something like that again, I won't be accountable for my actions." I said in a deadly tone, making Harry and the rest of our friends flinch.

"Julie, you're scary." Nearly everyone except for Patty said.

"I know." I said simply before I clapped my hands together and said. "Anyway let's get on to less scary topics..."

The rest of the trip was spent making small talk and occasionally telling stories. But finally, we reached the platform and almost all of us headed off to our respective families. Neville, Draco, and I stayed together though because we had some introducing to do.

See, I had told both of them that I was going to meet their families. One way or another. I would have gone to meet them when we went home for Christmas break but the boys convinced me not to. Now I was going to meet their families for real.

First, Neville took myself and Draco to meet his Gran. Neville's grandmother gave me the impression of a stern, strong woman who had no room for mistakes.

"Gran, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, Julie Potter and Draco Malfoy." Neville introduced us when we found her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Longbottom." I said politely with Draco echoing me.

She looked over both myself and Draco with a stern gaze before nodding approvingly. We chatted a bit with Madam Longbottom before we excused ourselves to go meet Draco's parents. We talked a little with them too before the three of us had to part ways. But, just as they were about to leave, I stop both of my best friends and whispered to them.

"See if you can come over this summer. I'll have your own first pokemon ready and waiting."

They both nodded and the three of us separated. As I walked over to Uncle Severus, Harry, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Perry (who were hitching a ride with us), I couldn't help but think that this was going to be an interesting summer indeed.


End file.
